What if
by TakingBackSunday
Summary: Completed. Sentenced to life in Azkaban Draco contemplates immensely. A night of 'what ifs' grants him a glimpse of another life. He fell asleep an unattached bachelor and wakes up with a wife and kids.
1. Chapter One

What can I say? I got inspired. Today I was sitting in my living room and I happened to come across the movie The Family man….

If this does not quench your Hr/D romance expectations, I do have another fanfic, Born From Evil. I highly recommend that one, a very twisted plot.

DEC. 29 : HYPE HAS NOW BEEN RELEASED!

****

Disclaimer: The own nothing but the plot.

****

Here I go…

****

Chapter One:

****

Draco Malfoy- Sentenced

Today, Draco Alexander Malfoy (19) was found accountable for the brutal murder of Lucius Malfoy (51), his father. Although some analysts have found Malfoy's behavior at his hearing rather peculiar. As the members of The Order of the Phoenix read his sentencing before the entire courtroom- Malfoy kept a cool demeanor, showing no emotion. Most say this is a common Malfoy trait-- 'showing emotion is revealing weakness'-- a phrase Malfoy heard frequently.

"It's a bit unsettling is all. I mean, he was sentenced to life in Azkaban, Merlin-- I reckon insanity will kill him before old age does. I have no doubt in my mind Draco had those thoughts as well. We'll never know-- the man doesn't know how to show any human emotions, besides hate and anger. If Dumbledore had declared him an innocent man he'd still have that vacant expression plastered on his face." Ruth Slayer said, several moments following the formal announcement of Malfoy's sentencing to the media and the rest of the wizarding world.

Is there something behind this young man's behavior? Will we ever know?

Will we ever know why he murdered his father? Were we fooled all to believe that relations between Malfoy and Malfoy senior was one of very respectable status? Was it all a charade? Wasn't it only a year ago Lucius christened Draco as the vice-president of the incredible Malfoy Empire? How is it four months following that monumental christening Lucius is maliciously murdered in his own presidential office? Was it Draco's motive to kill his father and clench the entitlement of president?

Questions left unknown.

Draco Alexander will be the youngest wizard ever to be admitted into Azkaban.

The first to be sentenced to serve for life.

In three days, Draco Alexander Malfoy will never again see daylight, soon the memory of freedom will vanish and a new age of darkness and anguish is soon to come.

**--End Article--**

**London, England**

"Bloody hell Harry… They s-sentenced him to life in Azkaban! Look at what thirteen years did to Sirius- I don't even want to fathom what it will do to Draco…."" Hermione sobbed gently, forcefully throwing the Daily Prophet against the wall opposite of her.

Upon hearing the reports of Draco's sentencing, Harry Potter found the nearest chimney and flooed himself to Hermione's residence at the city of muggle London.

"Mione- he deserves it. He's a coldhearted bastard." Harry replied flatly.

"No one deserves that Harry. Especially when the guilty party is innocent."

__

A month later

**Azkaban (Draco's cell)**

_Don't let them win Draco. Just think about her and hope they take those memories away…_

In four short weeks, Draco Malfoy was reduced to a quivering man, who did nothing but lay on his bed, muttering to himself. Daily he was bombarded by Dementors, all willing to suck every fulfilling memory Draco had obtained.

Hours, minutes, days, weeks... meant nothing to Draco. The same words repeated in his mind constantly.

__

What if…

…I hadn't gone to Manor that day- I would have never been framed for a crime I would dream of committing...

…I was never a suspect...

…somehow my life went a another direction…

An unusually cloaked Dementor slowly glided to the door of Draco's cell he did not feed off the young man's memories but the Dementor inhaled his thoughts…

"Peculiar Mr. Malfoy. Very." The obviously faux Dementor growled lightly.

"Everyone always wants an alternate ending my dear boy. My early Christmas present to you." The 'Dementor' chuckled merrily, he whipped his wand out and whispered an ancient incantation. With another merry cackle, the hooded figure waved his wand, and with a pop-- vanished.

_Odd- I'm actually beginning to tire…four straight weeks without sleep, it's understandable._ Draco thought yawning. Slowly he began to drift into a peaceful slumber.

_The next morning_

Draco groaned, several moments prior an unknown object had collided with his cheek.

"Five more minutes, darling." A muffled female voice requested pleadingly.

Draco squinted with one eye, a pale hand obstructed his view.

"DADDY!" The voice of a child called from distance.

"Daddy? Visitors Day already?" Draco mumbled as he sat up. Before his eyes could adjust to the light that flooded what he thought was his cell-- light never flooded his dark cell-- a little boy plopped himself on Draco's lap.

Still unaware of his actions, Draco smirked at the handsome child.

"Good morning Daddy!" The little boy grinned.

"Good morn- DADDY! WHAT IN THE BLOODY HELL?" Draco exclaimed, finally rousing from his daze.

* * *

**Did you enjoy it! Worth continuing?**

**By the way I know that Dementors don't talk. It was an imposter…. It will make sense later on…**


	2. Chapter Two

"**Draco Malfoy.**" Came a deadly growl to his left, as the toddler no older than five years old began to bawl.

The female (who obviously had shared the bed with him) took the weeping little boy from Draco's lap, gently consoling him. The child buried his face in the woman's shoulder, sniffling and hiccupping.

Draco watched in complete confusion and horror. He finally took notice of the fact that he was no longer in a cold, damp Azkaban cell. He dumbly stared at his female companion; she returned his stare with a scathing glare.

_I know that glare..._

"GRANGER?!"

It was **Hermione Ann Granger **that shared his bed.

"What is the matter with you?" Hermione ran her fingers through her hair absentmindedly. He was overwhelmed by her fragrant scent as she leaned closer to him, obviously not wanting the child to hear what was going to be said. "He always manages to find the courage to be your son on his birthdays. Don't give him reason to regret his bravery... not today, Draco, please. Just not today." She then focused her attention on the fair-haired child in her arms.

"Love, go on to your bedroom. One of the house-elves will be up to bathe you, all right?" Hermione lovingly placed a kiss on the boy's forehead. Alexander nodded, jumping off the bed. With a final frightened glance at Draco, the boy scurried off.

"I- how.. Granger?" He sighed loudly. Draco could only manage sputtering incoherent sentences.

"I know you came in exhausted late last night, love. And it will be difficult to be so ..._enthused_... with very little sleep. Just try. It's your son's birthday." She threw the covers off; mechanically kissing Draco's cheek before dragging herself out of bed. Hermione then pattered across the mahogany floor to a grand bathroom.

He listened to the dark double doors snap shut. Draco grunted in frustration-- although he was a wizard, he was genuinely mystified by the magic which brought him to a life he shared with Hermione Granger-- he buried his handsome face into tired hands. He felt cool metal meet his skin. To his disbelief (an emotion he wished would stop assaulting him), a stunning ebony wedding band adorned his left ring finger.

"Oh fuck…How? _How_?" He whispered, he took a sharp intake of air, trying to calm his rapidly beating heart. "I must escape." Draco nodded to himself, tossing the sheets off of him and jumping out of bed. On a nearby armchair were the crumpled clothes he had obviously stripped out of the previous night, he dressed himself.

Eventually, Draco was frantically racing down an extensive corridor… but he suddenly paused; the platinum blond observed the familiar hallway with child-like curiosity.

_I'm in Malfoy Manor...only...it's different._

He was attempting to formulate a plan of escape in his head but shrill crying shattered his concentration--

The crying was muffled by a double doors to Draco's left.

_Another child... my _"_child_"_?_

He was curious. The wizard knew he shouldn't step through those double doors... but he did.

Light pastel pinks tinted the walls, at the center of the room stood a beautifully constructed ivory crib. Dressed in delicate sheers and fabrics. All the furniture corresponded with the colors of the crib.

_A little girl..._

He heard precious cooing emitting from the extravagant crib;_ Baby Anna_ was beautifly carved into the wood of the crib, the cursive intricate. Anna. Slowly, but not slow enough for his hestiance to urge to him leave before seeing the child, Draco approached the crib-- his heart nearly beating out of his chest.

Both hands tightly gripped the crib, he tried to compose his breathing. The anxious "father"gazed down, finally-- his heart felt instant satisfaction. She was strikingly beautiful.

"Anna." He said in a shaky whisper.

The baby girl inherited every physical attribute from her mother. Hermione's stunning facial features, her soft fair skin, her coiled chocolate brown tresses, were all present in Anna. It was very evident that this was the offspring of Hermione Granger. But- with a deeper look at Anna, her Malfoy inheritance was also manifested- in her eyes. They were the stormy gray-silver orbs, identical to her fathers', identical to Draco's.

He was so taken with the baby, he failed to notice that he was quivering. Escaping was no longer his concern; escape was not what he wanted.

"D-Daddy?"

Draco tore his eyes off _his _daughter and looked towards the door.

_Might as well go along with this charade until I formally inform Granger of my dilemma later on this evening._

"Yes, young man?"

"Are you still angry with me?" The child only stuck his head into the room, the rest of him cowering behind the wall and door frame.

"Of course not... Alex... I was just a bit cranky this morning is all. You startled me." Draco awkwardly responded.

A familiar smirk spread across the boy's good-looking face.

"Are we still going to Diagon Alley?" He asked hopefully, completely stepping inside his baby sister's bedroom.

"Uhh... Can't you go with your mummy?" Draco immediately regretted speaking those words. Alexander's lower lip quivered slightly, his stormy orbs quickly filling with tears and disappointment.

Surveying Alexander, Draco realized staggered that Alexander was the exact replica of _him_. The same unmistakable platinum blond hair, only the boy's was a bit more untidy, which was a reminder of his young age. The silver eyes, the aristocratic facial features…all belonged to Draco. And of course the trademark smirk, which was obviously a trait he'd received from his father, the only attribute this young man could possibly inherit from his mother is her intellect.

"You promised." Alex bit back to urge to cry in front of his father.

Draco saw himself in this situation years ago-- broken promises were common to young Draco as a child. He swore his children would never have memories of a loveless paternal relationship, a relationship he had with Lucius.

Draco's hardened, panicked expression softened.

"Son... I'm sorry. I thought you'd enjoy it more with your mother, uhh, you know how she spoils you rotten." He knew nothing about Alex and how he was raised. But he was a Malfoy, all heirs to the throne were brought up the same way. Draco remembered being very spoiled by Narcissa Malfoy, his beloved mother. Surely Alex was spoiled by his mother as well.

"I know. It's my birthday Daddy, I'm going to get spoiled rotten all night during my party. But you're leaving soon for your business meeting in Italy-- I want to spend time with you." The little wizard looked away from his father shyly. But Draco smirked-- this was definitely the offspring of Malfoy and Granger, for a toddler Alexander had already developed an impeccable manner of speaking.

"Of course. I just need to speak with your Mum and shower okay?" Draco looked over his shoulder one last time at Anna before walking over to his son.

Alex seized his fathers hand and smiled.

Draco found the corners of his mouth twitching to return the smile, and he did.

**000**

Draco leisurely strolled into the master bathroom, forgetting to question if Hermione still occupied it...

And of course, the bathroom was still occupied.

His jaw dropped to the floor. There stood Hermione Ann _Malfoy _in all her goddess like glory- naked, stepping into a very antique bathtub.

She nonchalantly looked over her shoulder at her "husband" and smiled seductively. Her smile…it brought back memories…

**Flashback**

_"I had a wonderful time last night... Malfoy." Draco heard her purr into his ear as shower door snapped shut. He felt her arms wrap possessively around his midriff, and soft kisses running down his spine as the warm water cascaded down both their bodies._

_"That certainly was the best graduation present I had the pleasure of unwrapping." She finished._

_"Of course Granger…This is me you're talking about." Draco swiftly turned to face her and pinned her to the harshly cold stonewalls of the shower._

_"Mm. I'm going to enjoy, love." She moaned._

_"Love Granger? This is merely physical."_

_It was a pastime the couple enjoyed. During the acts of lovemaking- Hermione and Draco returned to their alter egos. Their hateful, arrogant, cruel selves that all students saw outside of the confines of the Heads Suite. They knew fully well that they did actually love each other, very dearly. But feigning hate always made the sex so good. The courtship commenced when Draco got injured during a Quidditch match-- a very fatal blow to his rib cage… and his ego. Hermione being Head Girl, helped him everyway she could, because no matter what torture this young man had put her through-- she knew no one deserved to feel pain alone. And the rest is history. Draco no longer cared for bloodlines, Hermione was the light in his world of darkness. Draco was Hermione's fallen angel who wasn't entirely a lost cause, at least to her._

****

--End Flashback--

"The lavatory seems to always bring back reminiscences." Hermione spoke softly. Draco nodded sadly, questioning why he had put an end to their relationship; unfortunately, he vividly remembered why their relationship ended.

"Join me?"

Draco looked up startled, and cursed himself during the process.

_She's my wife._

"I'd be insane to refuse you love." He replied smoothly, undressing quickly.

Much to his pleasure, he witnessed her bit her lip as her eyes met his incredibly muscled body.

Removing the last article of clothing, Draco climbed into the tub with his eager spouse, settling between her legs, smirking.

"It's been awhile." She wasn't lying, he heard the hunger, the desire.

"It certainly has been."


	3. Chapter Three

Smirking, Draco observed his lady as she dried off. Suddenly aware of the attention she was receiving, Hermione looked up.

"Alex is waiting." She reminded him gently. Biting back the urge to groan in annoyance, Draco nodded and climbed out of the tub, wrapping a towel around his waist. He encircled her small waist with strong arms, not wanting to leave her.

"Tonight, I promise." Hermione whispered seductively.

Their lips eventually detached twenty minutes later--

Finally dressed in a simple Slytherin emerald polo and black slacks, Draco proceeded to exit the master suite.

"Draco!" He halted his steps, waiting for her to approach him.

"I know it's awfully unreasonable of me to remind you but, don't forget to meet Dylan at the station."

Draco couldn't hide his incomprehension.

Hermione hit his shoulder softly.

"How could you forget? You're the one who insisted Dylan be sent home for the weekend from Hogwarts. Since a Malfoy's fifth birthday is monumental, the eldest should be present. Isn't that what is expected of Dylan then?"

_So Alexander isn't the eldest. I have another one at Hogwarts? Bloody hell how old am I?_

"Of course. I apologize, I haven't been myself today." Draco explained truthfully.

Hermione nodded vigorously, it was obvious she agreed.

"Just survive this day and you can relax with me later on this evening." She stood on her toes and pecked his lips, and Draco had the pleasure of deepening the chaste kiss.

"Mmm...Alex..." She reminded him as their contact ende, she straightened his collar. Draco growled light-heartedly, though he nodded his good bye to her and again started for the exit.

She captured his hand in hers, and smiled.

"I love you, Draco."

Draco's heart pounded as he felt her body press against his, her embrace immediately warming him-- inside and out.

"I love you too." He whispered into her ear as he nuzzled her fragrant locks.

_Huh, I missed having you in my arms Granger..._

"Go on, I'm wagering Alexander is going to throw a temper tantrum soon."

**Diagon Alley**

Alex merrily located a table outdoors for himself and his father. Draco was currently inside Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor ordering their ice cream, to Alex's delight.

"Alexander Lucas Malfoy, are you here alone?!" An emerald eyed, raven haired man took a seat beside the young boy. Grinning Alex shook his head.

"Don't worry Uncle Harry, Daddy brought me here, he's getting me ice cream!" Alex explained enthusiastically.

Harry Potter beamed at the five year old. Stealthily Harry charmed the shopping bag he'd placed on the table to read blank instead of Gambol & Japes, where he'd purchased little trinkets for Alex. Although Harry had already acquisitioned a very extravagant gift several weeks prior.

As Draco searched the crowd for _his _boy clad in sapphire blue, he nearly dropped the ice-cream cones in his hands. From a distance, he watched his son animatedly converse with an unknown man, whose back was turned to him. Draco's heart raced. His blood boiled as the man ruffled **his **son's hair. Worry washed over Draco, he swiftly made his way to the table-- Pushing through the crowd, forgetting the sweets, which were quickly melting in his hands.

Before Draco could utter a single threat, the raven haired man turned to him, grinning.

"Draco, mate!" Harry stuck his hand out courteously.

The platinum blond dropped the cones in sheer relief.

"P-Potter." Draco exhaled, taking Harry's hand, absently shaking it. Harry wrinkled his nose at the new thin layer of sticky substance coating his hand- courtesy of Draco.

"Daddy! You dropped the ice cream cones!" Alex pouted.

"You all right?" Harry asked concerned.

_Hell must of frozen over, Pothead is actually expressing worry towards you. And who bloody cares if the boy could have possibly been abducted?_

_You do._ His conscience answered.

_I do care. I do not even know this child and yet I care for him greatly already._

Gradually Draco nodded at his thoughts.

Harry interpreted the nod as the response to his question.

"Well since your father is a clumsy bloke, I'll treat the twin Malfoys to some ice cream, okay?" Harry chuckled.

Draco could only nod. Seated beside his son, he protectively wrapped an arm around his small shoulder.

"Something the matter Daddy?" Alex stared up at Draco with his silver orbs.

"I was upset that…I dropped our ice cream." His father gave a pout identical to Alex's.

"I'll cheer you up! Hmmmm- Mum told me this joke last night… Why did the chicken cross the road?" Alex smirked, knowing fully well his father scrutinized everything entirely too much; coming to a conclusion for this riddle could take Draco Malfoy a bit.

_Why. Why? WHY! Why did it?! For food? Something was chasing it?_

"I don't know." Draco mumbled in defeated.

Alex grinned in triumph, it wasn't very often Draco didn't know the answer to his question.

"To get to the other side!" Witnessing the baffled expression taint his father's face, Alex doubled over in giggles.

Dumbfounded, Draco Malfoy sat still, the corners of his mouth twitching uncontrollably. Eventually both Malfoy males were howling in laughter at the idiotic simplicity of the joke.

After the hilarity, Harry returned and the three enjoyed their frosty delicacies. Draco reflected on his afternoon with was Alex so far. The boy managed to cause him go into hysterics for a good ten minutes, over something completely ridiculous. Just the thought of himself and Alexander being so amused caused a slight smile to grace Draco's handsome face.

The beaming wizard stared down at his offspring, merrily strolling through Diagon Alley, gazing around in fascination-- hand firmly grasped in Draco's own.

"So- five years old Alex, for a Malfoy that's a great cause for celebration... Weren't we on this little escapade to get you a birthday gift?" Draco questioned.

"Nope. Remember you and Mummy already bought me a great surprise! I can't wait to find out what it is!" Alex grinned gleefully.

Draco cocked a curious eyebrow and squeezed Alex's hand for his attention. Alex looked up with interest.

_"**But you're leaving soon for your business meeting in Italy- I want to spend time with you…"**_

_The purpose of being at Diagon Alley is to spend time together..._

"Alex--" Draco spoke suddenly.

"Yes, Daddy?"

"I enjoyed spending the afternoon with you." Draco was not deceiving the innocent boy, the afternoon was indeed very enjoyable for him.

"Me too, Daddy--" Alex walked closer to his father.**

* * *

**

Short but sweet. I hope you all enjoyed it. Merry Christmas to you all.

Next chapter Dylan arrives.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.


	4. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four**

Absently fingering the smooth ancient metal of his serpent pendant, a young man inattentively positioned his eyes at nothing in particular.

_Sometimes you act too Malfoy. Has the concept of being an actual human being been completely lost to you Malfoy men?_

The words stung. Stereotypes dating back to days before Dylan Lucius Malfoy was born were used to ridicule him. The Malfoys were very well-respected, mind you. Speaking ill of the Malfoys was unthinkable. Though, Dylan's very patronizing significant other was an exception. A very crucial social event was occurring the same weekend as the festivities at the Malfoy Manor. Of course it was unacceptable of Dylan failing to attend his younger siblings' birthday, therefore he had the pleasure of listening to the endless banter his girlfriend tortured him with upon hearing his news. Dylan could vaguely recall his mother speaking to his father as Elizabeth (his girlfriend) did so to him.

_I'm going to have to talk to Dad about her._

The dirty blonde smirked at the thought of his father as the train halted. Lazily glancing out the window, Dylan immediately found a pair of platinum blondes awaiting his arrival. Brushing his own dirty blonde tresses out of his stormy silver eyes, he stood from his seat-- silently thanking Merlin for not cursing him with trademark platinum blonde hair that has graced the Malfoy bloodline.

He stepped out of the train.

"Dylan! Dylan!" Alex roughly fought off the tight grip his father currently had on his tiny hand.

Draco watched in sheer fascination as a strikingly handsome boy, no younger than fifteen strolled leisurely towards himself and Alex. Grinning the boy squatted low enough for his keen younger brother to embrace him properly.

His **son** was the perfect unification of a Malfoy and a Granger. His hair, the combination of Hermione's chocolate brown and Draco's outstandingly platinum blonde, resulted in a stunning dirty blonde. The eyes, unmistakably Draco's- the intensity and tint of a silver storm, yet the manifestation of Hermione's tender brown orbs softened the power of the Malfoy gaze. A bit over six feet tall, he had a nice toned shape, no doubt from Quidditch. The aristocratic facial features present in all Malfoy men was certainly evident in Draco's eldest son. Seeing the boy smirk, _Draco's _smirk, the trademark Malfoy smirk, diminished any suspicions Draco had about this young man being his son.

Before Draco could complete the deliberations within his mind, he felt a swift embrace warm him.

"It's good to be home." The young man pulled away smirking.

**Malfoy Manor**

"No no no! I requested the enchanted Quidditch field , five tiered, Swiss chocolate cake for my son... Sound familiar to you dim-witted _chap_?!"

The three Malfoy males returned to the manor only to be greeted by a hollering lady of the house. House elves were frantically scurrying throughout the manor, assisting their mistress with preparations for the nights events. Following the incessant yelling, Draco was led into the manor's Grand Room. Though growing up in the Malfoy Manor as a child, the room was kept bleak, the effect Lucius intended on achieving. Hermione managed to transform the space into a welcoming, simple yet elegant space.

She currently had her back to him, speaking heatedly into the stunning fireplace that adorned most of the north wall of the salon.

"Love?" He heard the word roll off his tongue so effortlessly.

Hermione glanced over her shoulder-- the existing glare on her face quickly diminished.

"Draco!" She sighed in relief, exhaustion apparent in her exquisite eyes.

His arms encircled her waist in a loving embrace, lips so naturally found hers.

Hermione buried her head into his chest.

"I hate these last minute procedures!" Came her muffled grumble.

"It'll all be worth it." Draco spoke into her hair.

"Whoa..." The two followed the direction the voice emitted from, finding their eldest offspring leaning against the doorframe.

"Dylan! My precious eldest!" Hermione nearly ran to him, joyfully wrapping her arms around the boy. She planted motherly kisses upon his purposely untidy tresses.

"MUM!" Dylan looked over at his father for support, yet Draco watched the scene unfold, seeming very amused.

"My sixteen year old won't even let me kiss him anymore." Hermione feigned a pout. Seeing her succulent lips form into that deliciously charming pout brought impure thoughts to his his mind.

"Don't I give you enough to satisfy you?" Draco smirked.

"Parents. Omit this repulsion I so unfortunately have to witness!!" Dylan shuddered in jest.

Rolling her eyes childishly, Hermione dismissed the matter.

"Where is the birthday celebrant?"

"Don't know." Dylan shrugged.

"Please don't be difficult, Dylan Lucius. And I do not have time for that!" Hermione sighed.

"Whoa Mum-- I honestly don't know..." Dylan began defensively.

"Hermione, do you need any help?" Draco instinctively intervened.

"Not at the moment. You know how I am with planning these events. I'm a wreck with unreasonable mood swings. You understand, don't you?" Hermione weakly sunk into a large, scarlet armchair.

On impulse, Draco stalked over to the armchair and lowered himself to be eye level with Hermione.

"I understand. Don't stress too much, Granger." Draco smirked, caressing her cheek lovingly.

"What's happened to you Draco?" She whispered.

Slightly taken aback, Draco staggered away from her.

"W-what do you mean by that?" He asked hoarsely.

Standing, Hermione walked to him. Placing her small hands on his pale face.

"You're so different."

"I've finally realized what I've been missing." Draco responded truthfully.

**000**

"Mum's right you know. She always is. At times I dare to disagree but this time…" Dylan gently broke off.

The father and son were strolling alongside one another through one of many Malfoy gardens.

"Care to elaborate on that thought?" Draco pressed.

_Am I acting that differently than my other self?_

"I notice the slightest changes Dad and… the changes I've seen…well, haven't really been that subtle."

"Mhm. Such as?"

"Your behavior with Alex. Mum has asked you to take him out every year on his birthday, you agree but never follow through. You went today. You've never held his hand, and if I'm not mistaken, I witnessed that today in **public**. You're not too keen about showing affection Dad-- what's happened?" Dylan stopped walking to face his father.

"It is a grand day for Alex... what is so appalling about my change in behavior towards him?" Draco countered.

"Okay, I understand that. But come on-- I've known you sixteen years, my entire life…I've observed you. Once you get home it's straight to your office. No concern for Mum, or us, your children. We don't have a problem with that... it's who you are. But once we got to the manor today…straight to Mum. You willingly offered to help her. You've shown her more affection today than you have in years... It's a great change, I must say. I'm certainly not complaining. Mum might be naïve, accepting any excuse you've given her-- but I inherited your swift wit. Why the sudden conversion?"

"You wouldn't understand. I don't even understand."

"I'm the product of a Granger and a Malfoy, try me." Dylan smirked arrogantly.

* * *

Somewhat of a cliffy! What'd you think?!? Thank you so much for all your reviews!!

Kristine.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.


	5. Chapter Five

Disclaimer: **I own nothing but the plot.**

I am very pleased that you enjoyed chapter four. I enjoyed composing it as much as you all loved reading it!

On to chapter five!

****

Chapter Five

Heaving a great sigh, Draco took in the serenity and beauty of the lake that stood before him. Malfoy Lake. Unconsciously he shoved his hands into his pockets, fixing his eyes on Dylan. Respecting his father greatly, Dylan quietly stood beside him, transfixed with, in his mind, Draco's very uncharacteristic behavior. Fascinated, Dylan watched Draco tilt his head down towards the damp mossy ground- gathering his thoughts. It seemed an eternity until Draco finally looked up, yet again fixing an intense gaze on his eldest son.

"I'm not from this…time." Draco whispered somewhat fearfully. Never quite speaking _that_ truth aloud.

The Draco Dylan was accustomed to, never expressed affection nor fear. Especially fear.

Sensing the apprehension in his father's voice, was staggering for the young man.

Exhaling deeply, Dylan at long last spoke.

"Enlighten me, please."

Leaning on a nearby tree, Draco proceeded to do just that.

"Last night, I was an Azkaban cell. Sentenced for life, for the murder of my father-- Lucius Malfoy. A crime I was wrongfully accused of committing. I tried to make the best of it. I am after all, the youngest wizard to be admitted into Azkaban- if not for my accomplishments, I was to be remembered for that." Allowing Dylan to collect his thoughts, Draco ceased momentarily.

"How old are you?" Dylan inquired quietly.

"Nineteen." Draco answered.

"Please, I'm very intrigued, continue."

Slightly taken aback at Dylan's calm demeanor, Draco did as he was told.

"What else can I say, Dylan? I woke up this morning, I'm sharing Granger's bed. Alexander, who's completely unknown to me pounces me-- my instinctive reaction was to holler. Once I was left alone, I decided to leave. Wanting to get home to Malfoy Manor. But I realized quickly that I was already at the manor. I was very frightened to tell you the truth. I caught sight of Anna, and all of a sudden-- I no longer want to leave. I saw the tears brim Alex's intense silver eyes, and again the urge to leave no longer possessed me. Granger-- Hermione… seeing her again. Well I mustn't get into those feelings with you but just know, feelings I've buried away dug through those barriers. I've had an incredible afternoon. I have two great boys and two beautiful women in this life."

Dylan met his father's intense stare.

"I do not expect you to believe this, because in entirety this sounds ludicrous." Draco continued.

"Mum hasn't smiled the way she did today in so long, such a smile produced simply because you came home. My father has not once suggested that he and I converse. It is I who must always request it. He cared for his work. He cared for the mistress that came often when he thought Mum was not aware. While he was at the office, Mum would weep. Incessantly. He was not there when Anna was born. He sees her once a month. Sometimes he calls me Alex. Sometimes he forgets he has a younger son. The only reason he and I communicate is the mere fact that I am his heir. I speak to him of my problems, and no matter the subject, his only response is a brief nod. I love him. I respect him. I resent Grandfather Lucius for making him the man he is today. My father is a great man, but he is an abysmal father. I resent Merlin for taking my grandmother. I was three, my father loved Mum and I, and he expressed it greatly. But Grandmother Narcissa was taken from us, from him. He closed up, for five years Mum and my father slept in separate wings. He was drunk, this resulted in the creation of Alex--" At his point, Dylan fell to his knees, sobbing uncontrollably.

Pity washed over Draco as he watched the powerful scene before him. Falling to his knees also, Draco placed an arm around the boy's shoulder sympathetically, concern tinting his quicksilver orbs.

"I-I cannot allow my family, **your **family, to be submitted into painful situations like that anymore. I will not let my mother endure so much pain again. She never deserved that." Dylan whispered hoarsely.

"No one deserves that." Draco pulled his **son **closer to him.

Dylan looked up, pain consuming his stormy orbs.

"Don't leave."

****

Yay! Another update. What did you think?


	6. Chapter Six

**Chapter Six**

Stunned , Draco stared into Dylan's glass-like eyes.

"If this is the result of being sentenced to life in Azkaban, I would have gladly committed a massacre grander than that of Sirius Blacks'." Draco quirked a gentle smirk.

The corners of Dylan's mouth twitched slightly, before his brows furrowed in concentration, processing his father's statement.

"I don't know what we'd do if we lost you again. It's been thirteen long years, Dad."

_I fought to leave this earlier today. I will fight even harder to stay._

The two made their way back to the manor.

**000**

Upon seeing Dylan's tearstained face, the fright that had resided within her throughout those painful thirteen awoke once more.

Too anxious to say a word, Hermione stood still, eyes fixed on the man who has caused her great pain and the younger man who has eased it.

Shutting her eyes tightly… the darkest memory fazed her.

**(Hermione's flashback)**

_"Do you know how much I love you?" Draco whispered, the nauseating odor of liquor overpowering her._

_"Draco? What's the matter with you?" Hermione responded frightened. If Draco were to inflict pain upon her, there was not a soul in the manor to save her. Dylan, by request of his grandfather, was at the Malfoy Estate with, of course Lucius. Hermione did not hesitate to allow her only son to be in the care of his grandfather, the man was a saint in comparison to her husband._

_"Nothing at all my love." Draco replied, a menacing gleam in his silver orbs._

_Slowly, Hermione backed away from him. Her attempt was unsuccessful, she felt her bed halt her retreating steps._

_"Granger, that's why I chose you. Always thinking ahead." Draco unzipped his pants, displaying a smirk that shook Hermione down to her core._

_"Don't do this." Hermione whimpered._

_"Don't tell me what to do, Mudblood bitch." Draco growled, tearing her tattered nightgown._

_"Draco…" She sobbed as he shoved her onto the bed._

_"My mistress is unable to relieve my urges tonight. Your services should be sufficient." Draco croaked, eagerness apparent in his voice, and actions._

_Each painful thrust, Hermione was left breathless. She bit her lip to keep from shrieking. Draco laughed at the sight of her tears, and punished her--brutally shoving himself deeper within her. His hipbones roughly colliding with hers, he cackled as she finally yelped. Unable to withstand the pain anymore._

_"And they say you're so strong." Draco spat revolted as he dismounted._

**(End flashback)**

Hermione took a sharp intake of air, the threatening sting in her eyes present yet again.

"The festivities are to commence soon. Go wash up son." Draco put an arm around Dylan.

"We'll talk more about my…err, situation later on tonight okay?" His father added in a guarded whisper.

Nodding obediently, Dylan did as he was told.

Grateful that either of the two heard her finally exhale out of sheer relief, Hermione smiled tenderly. Draco was a changed man. The scene before her, occurrences earlier during day, all provided evidence to support the theory that Draco Alexander Malfoy was indeed no longer the man he once was. Or, is now the man he once was years ago. He was not the coldhearted tyrant he was a day ago. Though, no matter how many the times he's inflicted damage upon her, Hermione chose to love him unconditionally. Through her example of strength, her children followed. Knowing that somehow, Merlin would mend their shattered family portrait. She thought she would pass on before hearing him utter the three words that had won her heart those years ago. Yet, Merlin kept his promise, upon her rousing from her slumber- there laid the man beside her…changed.

Their eyes met. Draco cocked an eyebrow lightheartedly.

"Were you yearning for me as I for you?" Draco flashed a marvelous smile as he approached her slowly.

"I do not think I have anticipated your return so much in the entirety of this union between us." Hermione enveloped the handsome man before her.

**(Draco's flashback)**

_"HERMIONE! Tell them you were with me! I couldn't have killed my own father that morning! We were together! HERMIONE! Say something!" Draco pleaded._

_**Earlier that morning...**_

_Worried about Draco's well-being since becoming informed of the vicious murder of his father, Hermione prepared to visit her other half. He was bombarded with media, funeral arrangements, murder suspects--Hermione truly did pity him. Now, being the considerate girlfriend that she was, Hermione decided to give Draco some space. He was rather distraught at the news of the death of his father. Though she was also a very concerned girlfriend, therefore she was paying her wizard a visit._

_She grabbed her wand, preparing to apparate to Draco's estate, but..."Hermione Granger. Going to see poor little Draco are we?" A sinister voice filled the room._

_"W-who are you?" Hermione looked around suspiciously._

_"Shut up Mudblood. I didn't come here to be interrogated." A hooded figure revealed itself._

_The voice was so familiar, but to whom it belonged to evaded Hermione._

_"Draco will pay." Came a deadly whisper._

_"What are you talking about?!" Hermione shouted, losing her patience._

_"LISTEN. I will not harm you. Your blood is not what I seek, it is filthy and disgusting. I want nothing to do with it. Draco is the assassin of Lucius Malfoy, at least that's what the Ministry is going to think." The hooded figure cackled lightly, as fear stained Hermione's beautiful face._

_"That's not possible. He and I were together that morning. He has an alibi." Hermione smirked._

_"True, that is…only if you say something. Which you won't. Because if you do, Draco will receive Dementor's kiss. I can have that arranged." The figure replied._

_"…Either way he is going to receive it. At least I can make an attempt to save him." Hermione spat._

_"Wrong again. The plan, as of now, is just to have Draco sentenced to life in Azkaban-- which is far worst than being a soulless being. But at least he'll be alive, correct? As long as you keep your Mudblood mouth shut, he will be saved, somewhat."_

_"I- I can't do that." Hermione felt the tears fall._

_"You do not have a say in this." The hooded figure whispered an incantation, pointing his ebony wand at the weeping woman._

_**Later on that day...**_

_In a daze, Hermione arrived at Malfoy Estate as Dementors escorted Draco out of his home. His angry eyes fell upon her, and softened._

_"HERMIONE! Tell them you were with me! I couldn't have killed my own father that morning! We were together! HERMIONE! Say something!" Draco pleaded._

_Numbly, biting her tongue, and silencing his pleas mentally, Hermione stood within the crowd and said nothing._

_'I am saving you Draco. Find it in your heart to forgive me…'_

_"HERMIONE!!! How could you betray me! How?! Fucking Mudblood! It's over, you hear! OVER!" Draco hollered , hot tears rolling down his pale face._

* * *

What did you think readers? That was a very difficult chapter for me to write, emotionally and mentally. I hope you all are not confused! Lol.

I edited some of it so it is less confusing. The flashbacks I mean-- sorry for the confusion! I hope this helped.

* * *

Chapter Six

Disclaimer: **I own nothing but the plot.**


	7. Chapter Seven

****

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.

I am pleased that we've all discovered the confusions and cleared ourselves of them!

* * *

Last time: 

(Draco's flashback)

In a daze, Hermione arrived at Malfoy Estate as Dementors escorted Draco out of his home. His angry eyes fell upon her, and softened.

"HERMIONE! Tell them you were with me! I couldn't have killed my own father that morning! We were together! HERMIONE! Say something!" Draco pleaded.

Numbly, biting her tongue, and silencing his pleas mentally, Hermione stood within the crowd and said nothing.

'I am saving you Draco. Find it in your heart to forgive me…'

"HERMIONE! How could you betray me! How! Fucking Mudblood! It's over, you hear! OVER!" Draco hollered , hot tears rolling down his pale face.

* * *

Chapter Seven

Gritting his teeth at the memory that overwhelmed him with unwanted emotions, Draco watched Hermione converse animatedly with his father. The scene before him naturally arose unwelcome recollections. Ridding his mind of such nonsense, Draco decided to study the merriment ongoing within the Malfoy Manor Ballroom.

Alex was getting affectionate pats on the back from the males and kissed on the forehead by the women. The young ladies were fawning over Dylan, who arrogantly smirked at the attention he was receiving. Little Princess Anna was currently in the possessive grasp of her grandmother, Helena (Hermione's mother), other elderly women accompanied her-cooing at the beautiful child. Hermione was dazzling her current audience, as expected.

And Draco stood in awe, surveying the family he knew he couldn't have. A family he wanted so badly…

This is no gift from Merlin- it is my punishment. He is showing me a life I could have chosen, but somehow- through the messes of my bloody life I fucked up and now I am a convicted murderer. I deserved that damned Dementor's kiss! Why did I have to keep my soul and live through this… I would rather receive that disgusting 'kiss' everyday of my fucked up life instead of standing here, watching these people that I have grown so fond of…and know that they don't really exist.

Biting his lip from choking out a sob he'd been suppressing, Draco halted his miserable thoughts. A familiar voice filled the room.

"This song is dedicated to you Harry Potter, you were the love I lost. Not a day goes by I don't ask myself 'what if'…why did I ever let you go? Not a day fazes me without having regret weigh my heart down. Time can't change what has happened between us. Good, or bad. Our present and future is grim, but what we had, was unforgettable." Came the words of Alex's godmother, Ginevra Weasley. She stood on a platform magically levitated above the crowd. Her voice was charmed to fill the room elegantly, loud enough yet, gentle. Her eyes never left Harry, who sat directly below her- with his wife. Cho Chang. Nor did his eyes leave Ginny.

Ginny's eyes shifted from Harry to Alex, she let herself smile softly.

"Happy birthday Alexander. This young man is too intelligent for his own good, look at his gene pool right? He told me- 'Auntie Ginny, I know it's going to be my birthday, and I am supposed to be the one that's really happy because of my gifts and all. I always wondered if fairy godmothers ever got their wishes granted? So instead of you giving me a present that will make me happy, I want you to give me a present that will make you and I both happy. I want you to tell Uncle Harry how you feel. Even if he doesn't leave Cho-Cho it doesn't matter, you'll be happier knowing that he knows how you're truly feeling.' I love you Alex, you have given me the strength I've been mustering for fourteen years.

This song is for all the broken hearted lovers out there, allowing _what if _to control their entire being. I hope this inspires you to do something before it's too late. Like it is for me." Ginny cleared her throat, on cue, a soothing melody filled the ballroom (they decided to hold the party there because it's very spacious).

Her voice was enchanting. Draco found himself drawn to Hermione, holding a hand out for her to take.

Others watched in awe, the 'transformed' Draco had yet to be revealed. The ballroom roared with rapid whispering. Lucius choked on the white wine he was currently swallowing. His lips curled into a genuine smile, granted no one noticed, but it was there. Even Lucius pitied Hermione for the way his son treated her and his grandchildren. He fixed his eyes upon them intently. He then felt his eldest grandson put an arm around his aging shoulders, and his youngest grandson settling himself on his lap, wiping the white wine residue on his chin for him. The three Malfoy men watched couples slowly occupy the dance floor. Eyes locked with the couple that took the spotlight. Draco and Hermione. Knowing that the two were in a world of their own, lost in each others' eyes.

Draco clung onto Hermione, cherishing the moment with her.With great difficulty, he stifled the sobs threatening to transpire.

Emotions overpowered Draco, as Ginny finished off the last octave, he wept. He wept for himself, for the family he loves but cannot have, for the pain he felt when she betrayed him, for the death of his father…for everything he's kept within the walls of his concealed heart- he wept.

* * *

**Major writer's block. But I am over it now obviously. **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Tell me what you thought!**

**May 1 2005: I have taken out the lyrics to the song I had perviously in this chapter. I do not plan to be reported for this because they have requested that we writers take lyrics out. I am so sorry, I know it takes away a lot of the emotion this chapter is supposed to provoke but, um... find the song and listen to it while you read this chapter is the only thing I could suggest, or look up the lyrics, it really helps ... What if, by Kate Winslet.**

**Kristine.**


	8. Sneak Preview

I know, this is the fifth time I have posted chapter eight. But this is the last time. I just need to fill this chapter in so everyone will have the option of reviewing chapter eight. Chapter eight will be up either Friday night or sometime Saturday.

Please, please, I beg of you all to not be too upset at me.

* * *

****

Teaser:

Mystified, yet compassionate eyes met his own water tinted orbs. Gently, she caressed his pale cheeks, remaining tears swept away. Each tear she rid for Draco, revived themselves through her, tears that needn't be restrained. For the dear pearls Hermione shed were the result of uncontainable happiness.

"I understand." She mouthed to him, embracing him tightly, burying herself into him. Understandably, Hermione was deceived by Draco's tears. Tears that were thought to be shed for the astonishing alteration of their lives. The torment and sorrow were thought to be vanished eternally. In reality- it all returns once Merlin finds a good punch line for his cruel joke on Draco.

"And they say you're so smart." Hermione teased as they reached their room. Hermione broke free of his grasp and stood on her own feet. She leaned against the doors of the Malfoy Master Suite, looking up at Draco seductively.

"Do I have to spell it out for you?" Hermione twisted the knob open with one hand, the other working the buttons of Draco's shirt.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Draco."

Draco awoke with a jolt, frantically surveying room he was currently in….

* * *

Tease you enough? I wonder if the chapter happens in this order? Or am I just plain evil? Chapter eight will come soon, I promise. And for all the torture I have put you through it is longer than my usual chapter!

Kristine.


	9. Chapter Eight

I own nothing but the plot.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot:

I didn't want to update with this being the eighth chapter initially on fan fiction, because I know most of my readers would not be able to post their feedback.

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

Mystified, yet compassionate eyes met his own water tinted orbs. Gently, she caressed his pale cheeks, remaining tears swept away. Each tear she rid for Draco, revived themselves through her, tears that needn't be restrained. For the dear pearls Hermione shed were the result of uncontainable happiness.

"I understand." She mouthed to him, embracing him tightly, burying herself into him. Understandably, Hermione was deceived by Draco's tears. Tears that were thought to be shed for the astonishing alteration of their lives. The torment and sorrow were thought to be vanished eternally. In reality- it all returns once Merlin finds a good punch line for his cruel joke on Draco.

Draco inhaled deeply, resting his chin atop her head gently. Very faintly he mouthed his reply, "No you don't." Knowing fully well Hermione was unable to see his response due to their current position.

Time hadn't stood still unfortunately. Hermione broke their intense contact to observe the ballroom. Only the immediate family members were scattered about the various tables surrounding the dance floor. Hermione assumed that the other guests slowly began to retire to their homes while she and Draco shared their intimacy explicitly. Upon seeing Lucius' only heir reduced to tears in the arms of the woman he'd been infamous for treating so poorly , the visitors gifted them with privacy. Helena approached the couple cautiously, not wanting to disrupt the precious moment between Draco and Hermione.

"Dear, Anna is asleep soundly in her bedroom. I have ordered one of those elves to feed her in about an hour. I've already sent that teenager of yours up to bed, but since it is Alexander's birthday, I thought you'd like to tuck him in. He's tearing through his presents in his bedroom with Lucius." Helena informed Hermione, kissing her softly on the cheek.

"I'm retiring to my own quarters now, I'll see you two tomorrow morning, all right? Good night Hermione, Draco." The elderly woman was an entire two feet shorter than Draco, therefore Draco courteously lowered himself to allow a chaste kiss on his forehead.

"Good night." Draco smiled at her.

Once Helena's ascending footsteps faded as she climbed up the stairs further, Draco turned to his wife.

"Shall we?" Draco offered an arm.

"Yes, I want to check on Anna and Dylan, you go ahead to Alex." Hermione replied, as they too, like Helena, ascended up the spiraling staircase.

**000**

Draco neared his youngest sons' bedroom, sighting his father quietly closing the door.

"Father?" Draco's voice shook nervously. He fought the urge to embrace Lucius, while screaming a great thank you to Merlin. His father was alive, even if this life was just pretend, he was alive.

"Ah, Draco. We need to talk, but let's save that conversation for a rainy day. Say, next Wednesday?" Lucius smirked lightheartedly at his boy.

"Always trying to play Merlin, Father. It isn't going to happen, I'm sorry to say. Is he asleep already?" Draco shifted his gaze from his father to Alex's closed door.

"Actually, no. He's waiting for you, surprisingly. The boy isn't as frightened of you anymore. Not that he really was to begin with. The boy was totally to oblivious to the way you treated-- Look at the time, my, I must really turn in. Good night, son." Lucius gave him a swift pat on the shoulder before retreating to his quarters.

"Alex?" Draco rapped on the mahogany door lightly before letting himself in.

"Daddy!" Walking over to the massive bed, Draco searched for his five year old.

"Hey kid." Draco smiled down at the stormy silver eyes identical to his.

"Hi Daddy! Do you like my room? This is the first time you've been here." Alex mumbled shyly as Draco sat himself on the bed.

The elder of the two platinum blondes frowned at the statement. He affectionately ran his fingers through Alex's tresses, his way of apologizing. Alex understood the gesture... and the guilt in his father's eyes.

The room was nicely decorated, Hermione's doing of course. Emerald and Scarlet were the focal colors of the décor. The fabrics that dressed the boy's bed were scarlet, but the Slytherin customary crest was largely imprinted in the center of his bedspread. Cheerful pictures of Alex adorned the walls, from year one to year four, and soon probably a birthday picture for year five. At the center of the north wall, a simple fireplace sat. Accompanied by two child-sized armchairs and a sofa, upholstered silver and gold. Beside the sitting area, three bookshelves were pushed against the west wall, the child had a miniature library in his bedroom. This did not surprise Draco at all. He and Hermione shared a great passion for literature. Naturally their children inherited their fervor. Above the mantle of the fireplace, hung the Malfoy traditional hand painted portrait. It was expected of every Malfoy descendant to have a grand painted portrayal of themselves. Alex looked strikingly handsome, clad in high-priced dress robes with the Malfoy family crested stitched above his left breast.

"You have a very nice room, I love it." Draco gave a genuine nod of approval.

"That door over there, it leads to my bathroom. And the door next to it is to my playroom. That's why I don't have toys in here, Mummy doesn't want me to mess my room up." Alex explained.

"Your mummy is very smart. This room costs a fortune, son." Draco chuckled.

Smiling goofily at his father, Alex crawled out of his sheets over to his bedside table. He pulled a long, slim, sliver device out before settling back into the warmth of his sheets. He pointed the device at his portrait.

"What are you doing, Alex?" Draco asked cautiously.

"Just watch." Alex pressed a button; his portrait within the antique frame slowly faded away. Various sounds filled the room, surrounding the two seated on the bed. Alex's portrait was replaced with a talking blue fish looking extremely confused. Draco's ears were greeted by,

"Your son, Chico?"

"Nemo." Alex spoke along with an orange fish that had now appeared within the antique frame.

"Talking fish?" Draco cocked an eyebrow at his son, extremely confused.

"It's a muggle movie. It's like taking lots of pictures in our world! This one is called 'Finding Nemo'. Grandmother Helena brought it with her from Muggle London. She had my plasma screen charmed to become my portrait when I'm not using it! The DVD player and the surround sound are all hidden! Isn't that wicked Daddy!" Alex exclaimed.

"I'm not exactly sure what you're talking about son, but yes, the technology of... what did you call it? A plasma? It's remarkable. And the sounds are simply unbelievable. Your grandmother is pretty clever for having that portrait charmed. Hey! I've been to Sydney before!" Draco exclaimed as the city was mentioned repeatedly.

"By the way, what is that thing you used to transform your portrait?" Draco mumbled almost incoherently, too distracted by the fascinating sight before him. The interest of his silver eyes were solely on the screen.

Alex proudly held the device up for his father to examine. Draco tore his eyes away from the swimming fish.

"It's a charmed remote. It controls the sounds and turns the plasma screen on and off. And you press this button to play the movies."

Draco smiled.

"You don't know how much I want to sit here with you and ask you all types of things about your plasma screen. It is very late though, and you know this. I know my curiosity is going to get the best of me and I'll probably keep your Mum up with endless questions about plasma screens and DVDs. But better her than you, right? It's completely past your bedtime birthday boy. We'll finish the movie tomorrow, okay? " Draco asked gently as Alex nodded, shutting off his entertainment center.

Alex yawned widely as Draco tucked him in. This caused a slight smile to grace his father's lips.

"Sleepy?" Draco asked gently.

"Nooo! Well, kinda. But can I ask you something before I go to sleep?"

"Of course buddy." Draco replied.

"You always told me… that Malfoys don't cry. Especially not in front of people. You did both. How come?" Alex questioned softly.

Draco kissed Alex's forehead before responding.

"I was wrong, son. Rules like that are meant to be broken. Malfoy men are taught two main Malfoy commandments, though there are many. If any of the aforementioned commandments are broken, he who chooses to break one, suffers the severe consequences. Commandment number one, Malfoys do not cry. Which I broke. Commandment number two, Malfoys do not love. We can't love. That's what I was taught." Draco explained.

"I know. You told us that too... a lot." Alex sighed deeply.

"I broke that commandment too. Because I fell in love with your mother. And I fell in love with my children. I love you Alex. I don't want you to ever think otherwise."

Alex's eyes widened.

"That's the first time you've--" Alex stammered.

"There a lot of first times today aren't there?" Draco laughed softly. He felt his son tackle him, a tight embrace warming him.

"I love you too Daddy! This is the first birthday I've said it to you and you've heard it. You're really here. It's not a dream like last years' was." Alex muffled into his father's shoulder. Draco's five year old sobbed lightly on his father's shoulder.

"I'll stay with you until you fall asleep. Come on, son." Draco laid his son back down, laying himself down beside Alex as well. The bed was a queen-sized one, it was enormous for a child.

"You will never be punished for such offenses, Alex, as I was. Emotions make us human, and I will never deprive you of such feelings. You will never have my childhood, I promise you that." Draco whispered gently as Alex welcomed a peaceful slumber.

Draco heard sniffling which obviously didn't belong to Alex.

Leaned against the doorframe, a misty eyed Hermione Malfoy stood. She'd arrived shortly after Draco did, but decided to observe first before announcing her presence. She was rendered speechless after the entire exchange between the two Malfoy males, and reduced to tears when Draco told Alex he loved him.

Her husband motioned her to lay down on the bed, on the vacant side beside their five year old. Hermione complied, settling herself comfortably on the bed. Draco entwined their fingers, resting their hands gently on their son's stomach. The couple watched their laced fingers rise and fall as the child they created together slept soundly between them.

**000**

Draco awoke with a jolt, frantically surveying room he was currently in.

Exhaling very deeply in relief, he sat up. Alex's room was eerily still, the peaceful inhalation of air echoed gently against the walls.

"Merlin, it's late." Draco glanced at his wrist watch swiftly. Quarter past three.

Yawning, he kissed Alex's forehead before he stood. Draco made his way to Hermione, lifting her from the bed and cradling her in his arms. He took a moment, standing in his sons' bedroom with his wife in his arms, to marvel at her infinite beauty. Hermione could not look anymore beautiful than she did that very moment in his arms. Words could not convey how Draco felt. How could anyone neglect to love this woman?

"Oh Hermione, if only I could express to you how my heart aches with the very thought of the neglect I've bombarded you with all these years. I long to convey the huge amount of regret I feel. To communicate the apology I've been composing in my mind."

She stirred in his arms.

Silver and chocolate met.

"Show me how sorry you are, Draco. Let me feel your sorrow. Let me feel your regret. Show me." Hermione whispered sensually.

A smirk adorned his lips.

"My love, whatever do you mean?" Draco's feet began to carry them to their bedroom.

"And they say you're so smart." Hermione teased as they reached their room. Hermione broke free of his grasp and stood on her own feet. She leaned against the doors of the Malfoy Master Suite, looking up at Draco seductively.

"Do I have to spell it out for you?" Hermione twisted the knob open with one hand, the other working the buttons of Draco's shirt.

He made the task of unbuttoning his shirt easier for Hermione, aiding her.

EventuallyHermione felt herself slowly advance backwards, towards their awaiting bed. Hermione was too entranced by his stormy silver eyes to notice her dress slip off, not that she cared. That's what she wanted. Hermione found herself inclined gently on her back, feeling the coolness of the sheets of their bed against her bare skin.

Draco hovered over her, smirking. Hermione encircled his neck, pulling him down to her. She roughly crashed her lips into his lips. The kiss was so painfully gradual, heightening their passion, their want. Hermione whimpered for his entrance, desperate for his forceful thrusts. There had already been enough foreplay for the day, their little episode in the bathroom kept both Draco and Hermione yearning for a encore. Draco needed to be within her damp confines. Slowly he made his descent into her. Hermione gasped in ecstasy, feeling their bodies become one. Their tongues fought a fierce battle, bodies pulsed rhythmically as one. Hermione could only moan in his mouth, her fingers entwined in his tresses. They were damp with his sweat in her clutches, he growled when her grasp tightened as the pleasure increased.

"Draco--" She purred in his ear, arching her back, allowing him love her deeper.

Draco felt her walls saturate him, knowing she would soon reach her peak, he felt his nearing as well. Hermione shrieked as she reached her climax; Draco soon felt himself drained of the agonizingly pleasurable pressure that had built up within him. He groaned with satisfaction, feeling his witch become limp beneath him.

He dried her moist forehead with the back of his hand before lovingly kissing it.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Draco."

**000**

"Miffy, dear, please go rouse your master and mistress." Helena kindly requested to a cowering house-elf.

From behind the Daily Prophet Lucius scoffed at the kindness Helena displayed to the lowly creature. The senior Malfoy sat patiently reading his morning paper at the informal dining room, awaiting the arrival of the others.

As the frightened creature scurried away, Helena turned her attention to Lucius.

"I do not understand why you have to be off so soon. Honestly Lucius, how often do you visit them here at the Manor? I certainly have not been visiting enough. It's amazing how things change so suddenly, don't you think? Draco has--" Helena discontinued her sentence as a yawn announced another presence.

He was accompanied by a giggly baby Anna. Little Anna fidgeted in her eldest brother's arms, clearly not wanting to be held. Dylan gave his grandmother a desperate look, not wanting his sister to cry.

"Good morning Dylan, darling." Helena placed a soft kiss on his cheek before taking Anna from him.

"Good morning Grandma, Grandfather." Dylan replied.

Lucius momentarily glanced up from his paper to nod in response to his eldest grandson. Wearily, Dylan took a seat beside his preoccupied grandfather.

"Anna was crying, Grandmother. Mum didn't tend to her so I decided to take her down with me."

Helena simply nodded as she rocked Anna soothingly.

"I expect you'll be returning to Hogwarts Sunday afternoon, Dylan?" Lucius spoke from behind his paper.

"No! Dylan, stay with me, please!" Alex, appearing out of nowhere it seemed, clasped onto his older brother's leg. Dylan looked down to meet a pair of desperate orbs staring up at him.

Sighing, Dylan lifted his younger brother off the floor and onto a seat.

"You know I want to stay with you , mate. But I can't! Look, the next Hogsmeade trip is in a few weekends... how about you ask Mum..."

"Ask me what?" Hermione yawned as she entered the kitchen clad in a long silk robe draped over a lacey negligee. Dylan was not accustomed to his mother appearing so... _indecent_. Hermione Malfoy woke even before the house-elves, always looking her best, clad in sophisticated dress robes. It was a familiar sight to see his mother fussing over menu selections with the chef, tending to Anna and Alex, sipping on imported coffee…and just being their mother. It was unusual finding his mother entering the kitchen last with his very disgruntled father following closely behind. Draco _never_ had breakfast with the family.

Draco looked like hell. He looked ¾ asleep, his hair was disheveled, his shirt lacked the creases sleep would have created...

Lucius choked back a chuckle as his son took a seat across from him and nearly collapsed during the process. One did not need to presume what events occurred the night previous resulting in the couples' lack of sleep. Obviously Lucius found it hysterical. He sniggered openly and at once received a glare from Helena. She too knew of the proceedings that arose and continued late into the evening…and early on into the dawn of morning.

"Honestly Lucius." Helena mumbled.

Hermione smiled gratefully at her mother before seating herself beside her husband. She looked around the table, at her family. **Her **family. Alex on his older brother's lap, Anna in her grandmother's arms, Lucius smiling-- er, smirking, and Draco beside her once more… her was family whole again. Grinning, Hermione listened to the conversation currently going on.

"Draco, did you hear me?" Lucius asked patiently.

"Not really, I'm sorry, Father. Please, repeat whatever it was." Draco replied drowsily.

"As I said, I need you to come in with me to Malfoy Corp. to do some damage control with the Ministry." Lucius answered.

"Lucius, YOU are absolutely unbelievable! Draco will NOT be going to work today and that is final. This is one of the rare weekends we are ALL together and I think we need to treasure that! Understood?" Helena hissed at her in-law. A terrified house elf had taken Anna from Helena, worried for the child.

Shocked at the outburst of the 4 foot tall elderly woman, the Malfoys stared at her in awe, waiting for her to continue speaking.

"I want to have breakfast together. That's all I want." Helena finished quietly.

"For Merlin's sake woman, I am going to stay for breakfast okay! But I really must be off afterwards. Draco may have the day off if he so wishes." Lucius offered.

Satisfied with the garbled response from her in-law, Helena requested that breakfast be served.

The meal proceeded relatively quietly, until--

"Mummy made weird noises last night." Alex mumbled resentfully.

The clattering of silverware against expensive Italian plates ceased instantly, nervous glances were exchanged between one another.

The dropping of Hermione's fork clanged thunderously against the silence.

"...sounded like she was getting hurt." Alex whispered eerily.

Draco eyed his son carefully, unable to swallow the fear building up in his throat.

The boy's intense eyes met with his fathers'.

"Were you hurting Mummy again?"

* * *

CLIFFHANGER. Completely appropriate don't you think? I love you all so much! Don't forget to review. I think chapter ten will be my last chapter…then a sequel. I already have the ending for this story. I can delay it if you want….tell me what you think. Do you want more of this or just end it and gone on with the sequel?

REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW…please?

I really appreciated all the feedback. And I am so sorry if I upset you with the teaser!

Kristine


	10. Chapter Nine

****

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.

I am astounded by the amount of feedback I received with chapter eight. I enjoyed composing it very much and am pleased that you readers enjoyed my work as well!

Oh, by the way, I have come up with an interesting plot for another story. I've had a difficult time deciding whether or not it is worthy of pursuing. Just look out for it? Please?

On with the chapter.

**

* * *

Chapter Nine **

Draco was dumbfounded.

Hermione blushed furiously, their intimate affair blatantly addressed by their curious five year old.

Helena struggled to keep her breathing steady, the subject was entirely too personal; she was uncomfortable, to say the least.

Lucius silently thanked Merlin that he and Narcissa never had a discussion even close to the one Draco and Hermione were about to have with Alex.

The tension was broken by uncontained chuckling emitting from Dylan.

"Dylan…" Hermione hissed dangerously.

The boy disregarded the threat, turning his attention to his young brother.

"Alex, do you remember the cruise we went on last summer?"

"Yeah?" Alex replied curiously, eyeing his older brother inquisitively.

"…and we watched those whales mating?" Dylan asked between fits of laughter.

"Uh- huuuuuuuuuuuuuh! Ewwwwwwww!" Alex exclaimed revolted, understanding what his older brother was implying.

"DYLAN LUCIUS MALFOY! GET OUT." Roared his enraged grandmother.

With his laughter making it difficult to stand, Dylan sat for a moment longer to calm himself. Helena eyed him crossly. Knowing he was wearing on his grandmother's last nerve, the sixteen year old scrambled hurriedly out of the dining room.

"Whales?" Alex ogled at his parents, his nose wrinkling slightly at the thought.

Draco placed a hand upon hers as a gesture of comfort.

"No son, not like whales. Because, you see when whales 'mate'…they do it for the sole purpose of reproducing. Having babies. And sometimes grown-ups do that also. But other times…adults do it to show one another how much they love each other." Draco explained awkwardly, he hadn't expected to give his sex lecture so soon, let alone having it involve whales!

"How come Mummy was making those noises?" Alex asked shyly.

"Umm, the noise is just another way of expressing your love…Your father wouldn't hurt me, Alex, he wouldn't." Hermione assured her baby boy.

The couple prayed to Merlin that Alex wouldn't ask for deeper discussion of the subject.

Processing what he'd just been informed of, Alex nodded with contentment, smiling at both his parents.

His face then lit up as a thought occurred to him.

"Elizabeth made a lot of noises when she stayed with us at Malfoy Estate, right Grandfather! She must REALLY love Dylan."

"WHAT!" Hermione shrieked.

"Oh my, look at the time." Lucius stood roughly; discomfort looked very unfamiliar on his handsome face.

"Father, yo-you couldn't have possibly kept it from Hermione and I that Dylan's having…premarital--" Draco stopped speaking abruptly.

"Alex could you please tell your brother to rejoin us?" Draco cocked an eyebrow at his young son, implying that he not return along with Dylan once he summoned him.

"Okay, Daddy." Alex hopped of the chair clumsily, landing on all fours. He giggled nervously, pink tinting his baby cheeks.

"Oops!" He stood shakily and dashed out of the room.

"Draco, I am livid." Hermione growled.

"I know, love." Draco kissed her temple before turning his attention to his father.

"How could you keep this from us!" He hissed fiercely, though laughing to himself at the same time. Why was he so upset? He was only a three years older than Dylan, really. But he honestly didn't feel just three years older than his "son" , Draco really felt like Dylan's father.

"For the love of Merlin, Draco! It was just assumed you knew! You're acting as you and Hermione were saints yourselves! HARDLY!" Lucius scoffed, crossing his arms.

Awkwardness tainted Draco's handsome face.

"Don't wear that expression, Draco. You and Hermione repeatedly committed the same sin while attending Hogwarts." Helena shook her head as she sipped on her coffee.

"Are you kidding me Mother! Now is not the time to bring up our offenses!" Hermione spat.

"I'm having sex, so what?" Came the unshaken drawl of Draco and Hermione's eldest.

Four pairs of eyes darted to the teenager leaned against the doorframe.

"So what! You're only sixteen for Merlin's sake, Dylan!" Hermione bellowed, standing in rage.

"Don't you dare tell me that I am too young to be having sex, Mum! You say that you are anything but a hypocrite, but look at you now! You fucked Dad when you were seventeen, and because you did, I'm here! And I'm guessing that wasn't the first time." Dylan hissed.

Helena stood as well, ready to strike her eldest grandson for the use of such vulgarity in the presence of his elders.

"Elizabeth just has enough sense to avoid being knocked up." Dylan finished.

"He doesn't mean it." Draco spat monotonously.

All eyes shifted to Draco.

"What? That is all you have to say?" Hermione sniffled, tears gently cascading down her cheeks.

"He was conceived when I was eighteen? Born when I was nineteen?" Draco's eyes lit up with faint hope.

"Yes…" Hermione answered with questions in her tone.

Dylan eyed his father closely.

"Don't leave because of me." Dylan looked down ashamed, regretting speaking the hurtful words that left a strange taste on his tongue.

A wave of confusion drowned Lucius, Helena, and Hermione.

"Hermione, allow me to speak with our son in private for a moment." Draco stood from his seat.

They exited the dining room in silence.

"Show me to my study." Clearly upset with the younger Malfoy.

Dylan ran his fingers through his tresses in attempt to rake away his anxiety as he led his father into his study.

"Sit." His father barked but he seemed distracted.

A desk stood between the two men, Draco sat at his end, deep in thought.

"Alex has heard 'me' hurting your mother in the bedroom?" Draco asked weakly.

"Err, not exactly. You see, when I was eight or nine you and Mum decided to sleep in the same chambers again. And, sometimes you two…had sex. You weren't exactly gentle with her and sometimes everything was so rushed that the silencing spells were forgotten. Alex heard you every time. And every time he would ask why? Why? Why? He was just ignored, no one would listen to him when it came to that subject. I mean, it was a bit awkward, and 'you' didn't have time for Alex's nonsense. " Dylan spoke softly.

"Fuck, how are our timelines so different? I would never hurt Hermione physically, never. I cannot see myself as the man you've feared. Some aspects in this life just don't align with _my _life. I don't even have one child with Hermione…" Draco hung his head defeated.

"You sure about that, Mr. Malfoy?"

* * *

Evil, evil, evil, I know! At this time, this chapter may seem a little pointless…But keep in mind, I think ahead and everything I mention has a purpose! All events in this chapter led to something, correct?

Sorry for any mistakes! Forgive me!

Kristine

By the way, I am beginning a new story. **Isosceles** it would be much appreciated if you if got your opinions on that! I want to know if it's worth continuing! Thanks, I love you all!

REVIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEW!


	11. Chapter Ten

Whales? Wtf was wrong with me:-)

My inspiration for chapter nine, the Bloodhound Gang, right Kat? Hahahaha.

On with the chapter.

**

* * *

Chapter Ten **

A figure heavily cloaked in lush, rich fabrics revealed herself from the shadows.

"W-who is that?" Dylan stammered rather frightened.

"Lavish scarlet velvet, who else can it be? Beloved godmother?" Draco whispered fondly. Enchanted, he stood from his seat.

The mystifying woman held an elegant hand up, motioning her godson to halt in his steps.

An incantation emitted from beneath the hood of the cloak. Silencing spell…ancient, powerful spells.

Quite satisfied with her enchantments intended to confine the conversation soon to commence shortly between herself and the Malfoy twosome, with two tender hands she took hold of her hood, unveiling herself.

"Hello, Draco. Precious godson." Minerva McGonagall spoke gently.

"Dear Merlin, I-I fought so viciously to see you before I was sent to Azkaban. They just wouldn't let me." Draco fell into her arms.

"You know it was simply not possible. Your mother and I made a pact to keep our alliance restricted from all. It was just not safe, Draco." Minerva kissed the quivering young man's forehead.

"Are you from this time? Fuck, I shouldn't have said that." Draco bit his tongue remorsefully.

"Cease that awful language at once, Draco Alexander! And if I were from this time, don't you think I would have had the courtesy of using the door, or perhaps the fireplace to greet your lovely wife? Honestly Draco! Why would your son be asking who I am? Surely he would of met me more than one occasion if I were from _this _time, one- for being your godmother, or two- Hermione and I are very close, without a doubt she would have introduced me to your family, correct? There were more than a few occurrences I have doubted Professor Dumbledore for promoting you to Head Boy your seventh year, Draco! Sometimes you just seem to lack the intelligence you're so often praised for."

Astounded by the massive scolding he'd just been given, and in front of his son no less, Draco was rendered speechless.

"I expect you have enough decency to introduce me to your dashing son to begin with." Minerva raised a perfectly sculpted eyebrow at her godson expectantly.

"Godmother McGonagall, this is my eldest son, Dylan Lucius, who- ironically, is only three years younger than me. Now, you would not know anything about a three year old being able to conceive at such a tender age, would you? Because apparently, that's my story! Makes no sense whatsoever! You aren't possibly here because I am a nineteen year old felon who is mentally trapped in my 30 year old self, are you?" Draco could no longer bite his tongue, he **had **to know why.

Dylan had extended his hand out to take his father's godmother's hand, placing a chaste kiss upon it. As his father continued to seethe, her grip on Dylan's hand tightened.

"How **dare **you Draco Malfoy! Patience certainly is not a virtue you possess. I think that virtue will be taught to you today. Dylan, how do you do?" Minerva frowned at Draco, directing her attention to Dylan.

"Quite fine, actually ma'am. Thank you for asking. You wouldn't possibly be the retired Headmistress of Hogwarts, would you?" Dylan offered his seat to the aging woman, who grateful accepted the offer.

Childishly crossing his arms, Draco took a seat as well.

"I am, as a matter of fact, a former Headmistress of Hogwarts." Minerva beamed as she spoke, Dylan sat in the remaining seat beside her, a solemn expression tainting his face as she gave her response to his question.

"When my Grandmother died, you couldn't will yourself to live anymore. My mother told me you took your own life shortly after my grandmother's death." Dylan glanced at his father.

"I didn't know she was your godmother, Dad. I guess... having lost both of them contributed greatly to the alterations you made in your life. I understand now, it makes sense."

Minerva gasped lightly.

"I took my own life? I was aware that I was deceased in this dimension but the cause of death was left unknown to me. I suppose now I understand why." Minerva spoke mournfully.

Slowly, Minerva's intense fell on her debonair godson. He looked awfully troubled.

_Come, come, Minerva, who would not be troubled in his position? And you're not making it any easier on him, are you?_ Her conscious spat disapprovingly at her.

"Draco, dear…Yes, I am here to speak to you about your current err..., situation. But, trust me when I tell you that it was not I who _sent _you here." Minerva sighed.

Entranced by the elderly woman, Dylan sat back lazily, preparing to witness the intriguing conversation soon to take place.

"Who did this then? What were they thinking? Was this a sick joke? To show me what I cannot have? Something I'm not _worthy _of!" Draco spat.

"Of course not, don't be foolish! Think... you were sentenced to Azkaban for **life**, accused of a crime you did not commit. You're free from Azkaban here, but not free from imprisonment. You're imprisoned by your destructive behavior. Therefore, to correct your bold statement earlier, your worlds do align. Just not in so subtle ways." He inhaled the answers in slowly, tediously processing each word.

"What are you trying to say, godmother? That there is some _freak _in our time that disturbingly plays the role of my child? Let me guess who, my house elves maybe?" Draco snorted at his own sarcasm.

"Mock me if you so wish. I only speak the truth." Minerva sniffed.

"I'm sorry for my behavior, this is a bit too much for me. Continue please, I'll try to bite my tongue." Draco ran his quivering fingers through his hair.

"You were sent here for the mere reason of finding out for yourself that it is not too late, Draco. You're thirty-five, soon to be thirty-six _here_, but in _our _time, you're merely a young man struggling out of boyhood. A few days here has changed you immensely, Draco. And I am so, so proud of you for that. Changes we expected from you, changes that we needed from you."

"We? Who is included in that 'we'?" Draco pondered aloud.

"Who else, my dear? Albus and I! You and Ms. Granger thought you could fool either of us? You could not even fool the school! It was as clear as the scar on Mr. Potter's head! Your romance was not mentioned, no... but we all _knew. _Honestly, did you think we were all that daft?

"Oh the poor dear, I watched that heart wrenching incident at Malfoy Estate during your arrest, Merlin I was crying myself! Something just didn't seem right with Ms. Granger that day. I went to see her, you know. She was an awful mess, looking terribly sickly. What can one expect from a woman who'd just given bir-" Minerva gasped, breaking into a fit of coughs.

The abrupt ending of the conversation was forgotten as the two men rushed to her aide.

"Oh, I'm fine, I'm fine. That's just Albus' signal, I must take my leave. I simply wanted to check on my boy, which I have. And, to tell you…your time is dwindling, my dear." Minerva stood from her seat, smoothing the imperfections out of her robes.

Before either man could protest, Minerva continued to speak.

"And Draco, he is simply lovely."

"Dylan? Yes, he certainly is." Draco beamed rays of a proud father.

"It will be such a joy to watch him grow to be the young man before me." Minerva planted a sweet kiss on the young man's forehead.

Draco's perplexed orbs greeted her as she met his eyes.

"What do you mean by that? That made no sense, godmother. I think you're possibly losing your touch."

"Goodbye for now, Draco. Dylan, we'll meet again sooner than you think, dear boy!"

****

000

Dazed and confused, the father and son decided to rejoin their family currently gathered by the lake, enjoying afternoon tea.

Crunching footsteps echoed endlessly, keeping the silence between the two not-so awkward.

As they neared the family, the fearfulsqueaking of a house elf greeted the Malfoy men.

"Oh no, Mistress cannot drink Dragon's Blood tea!" Goopy, the tea server house elf shrieked at Hermione forebodingly.

"And why not?" Helena asked calmly, as she sipped on her own tea.

Draco stopped in his tracks, his blood ran cold. Something was wrong.

Dylan felt the warmth of his fathers' closeness disappear. His blood too ran cold.

"There is a little one residing in the womb of Mistress. Goopy knows Dragon's Blood tea is harmful for the little one."

A deafening silence pierced the peace of the afternoon.

"I-I'm pregnant!"

"Yes, Mistress. Goopy's insight in little ones is not to be wrong. Goopy foreseen Master Malfoy's presence in Mistress Narcissa." The house elf feverishly nodded his head, as if to emphasize the strength of his power.

"Draco!" Hermione breathed, disbelieving delight lit her eyes.

"Love, perhaps you should drink your tea." Draco approached her slowly.

Her smile faltered.

"Did you not just hear what Goopy informed me of?" Her voice shook faintly.

"I am no imbecile. I heard the elf. Get rid of it. Drink the tea, Hermione."

* * *

DUN DUN DUN. What the hell is wrong with him? Is the old Draco back suddenly? Shouldn't 'Azkaban' Draco be ecstatic! Uh oh, Wtf! What will happen? Anyone know?

Raises hand-

"I do!"

"Can you tell us, Kristine?"

"Yes, by the next update, you all will defiantly know, I promise!"

Smiles sweetly-

Kristine!

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! REVIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEW! Please!

Have a great Easter my faithful fans!


	12. Chapter Eleven

Finally. Chapter Eleven.

I am so sorry guys…. I have been so preoccupied with school, friends, I guess just life in general. I have thought about this story though… and the fear of losing readers for the lack of updates pushed me to update! I apologize. But hey, summer is fast approaching and I am pretty sure the end of this story is near and the sequel should be…. Interesting?

ILU readers so much! On with the chapter.

BTW… SPURS ROOOOOOCK. Nuggets… LAME.

I am a bit hesitant of giving my sn out but if you ever need to talk to some random person, pick me!

KristineDuh. I love my sn, because it's stupid. It is AIM btw.

****

Chapter Eleven

"Get rid of it?" Hermione shrieked in horror… in anger… in hurt.

"Of the three children I have mothered **for **you, not once have you _ever_ asked for such an act of brutality. It's _inhumane_, even for **you**. How could you demand for the abortion of a life you- _we _- created together? I have accepted the fact that after the birth of Dylan, your _heir_, you no longer cared for the welfare of the other two children we had together. But you allowed them to **live**. You allowed me to love _them_, if I couldn't have you… all I have are my precious children. You did not care whether or not they were kept or **murdered** while they grew inside me, it was _my _choice. This is _my _choice again, Draco. I intend to keep this child!"

"YOU CAN'T! Hermione, you just… can't." Draco's voice threatened to betray him. The sob he choked back with difficulty lurked dangerously in his throat.

Hermione closed her eyes as his voice faltered, desperation seeming to have bested him.

His knees buckled beneath him, the ground crunching as he met it.

Hermione approached him slowly, confusion clouding her eyes.

Sinking to her knees before him, Hermione took his cool face in her delicate hands.

"It would be such a privilege to father your child, Hermione. I would have been so blessed to have fathered Dylan, Alexander and precious Anna … but I did not. I am not blessed but cursed." Draco whispered.

Dumbfounded, Hermione looked over her shoulder at her mother, who currently had her mouth agape. The younger of the Granger women bit her lip in discomfort.

"Adultery? Oh, Hermione." Helena nearly fainted, misunderstanding Draco completely.

"You're denying **our **children? You think I would stoop so low… infidelity? I would rather you deny our marriage than our children." Hermione's arms dropped limp by her sides. The tone of her voice frightened Draco, so devoid of emotion…

"Love, they are **our** children. They all have inherited the Malfoy eyes… But they're not _my _children… If there were a way to explain myself…" Draco entwined their fingers, terrified that if he did not maintain physical contact with her, he would disappear as quickly as he'd appeared.

"Tell her what you told me, Dad." Dylan offered quietly.

Draco smiled gently.

"Perhaps, son."

"May there be a change of location for this little 'chat'? Hermione's knees bruise so easily, and of course there is child to worry about now. You know how protective I get." Draco physically winced at Helena's mention of the child.

"Of course, Mother. I would very much appreciate it if Draco and I are left alone to discuss the matter. Come, _dear._" Hermione stood stiffly, leading him back into the manor.

"Dad, keep it simple… she'll understand." Dylan shoved his hands into his pockets as he walked alongside his father.

"Thank you for the advice and the escort into the manor, Dylan. I can take it from here." The elder of the Malfoy men chuckled.

"And Dad?" Dylan already had his back turned, prepared to rejoin his grandmother beside the lake.

"Hmm?" Draco replied.

"Make sure that she drinks her tea. I'll send Goopy in shortly, when I find the time appropriate." Before Draco could respond, Dylan was already retreating.

****

000

"I anxiously await your explanation, Draco." Hermione spoke softly. They were yet again inside a newly renovated room. It had Hermione's natural glow, her happiness, her beauty…her simplicity. She was seated on an extravagant armchair across from him. Beside them were four floor to ceiling windows, displaying a stunning view of Malfoy Lake.

Draco rose from his own seat, staring out the windows.

"I remember this room, my father would bring dozens of Death Eaters home…this is the room they brought disgruntled, revolting women into…what they did… was less than honorable. All right, it was down right despicable, it disgusted me…it disgusted Father. But it had to be done, for the sake of his family, he had to keep an alliance with the Dark Lord. My father feared the lord, we had to keep a face on… we had to mask our home to reflect our alliance with the Dark Side. This room is nothing close to what it is supposed to look like. It looks nothing like the room in Malfoy Manor…"

"This _is _Malfoy Manor." Hermione pressed desperately, clutching the arms of the chair tightly.

"Yes, this is Malfoy Manor. But the Malfoy Manor **I **speak of does not have **our** family portraits littering its walls, it's littered with portraits of my mother and father. Because they reside in Malfoy Manor, or more appropriately... they _did _reside there. I decided to call Malfoy Estate my home… I was only given possession of the manor when my father was murdered--"

"STOP! Cease this lunacy!" Hermione pleaded.

"No, Hermione. I owe you this explanation…it does not rid me of my past offenses against our family, but it shines light on the recent events that have occurred.

"My father was murdered. Because it was discovered that he had much to do with the defeat of Lord Voldemort. This is not known to the public… He was known as Voldemort's right hand to everyone but those who knew better. I was the only suspect in the public's eyes…so my arrest was imminent. I had an alibi, Hermione! We were together that morning. We made love five times… during those five times, my father was dying. During those five times, they condemned me as the murderer and no one else. During those five times Dumbledore frantically tried to save me…there was no evidence that I committed any crime… but there was no evidence that proved my innocent. He had no choice but to give me the life sentence to Azkaban." He recalled the heart wrenching pleas he yelled at Hermione as he was taken into custody by the Dementors, the emotionless expression which seemed to be hiding more plastered on her face.

"I don't understand, Draco.." Hermione whispered faintly, hanging her head in defeat.

Suddenly her eyes lit up…

"Draco….I can recollect making love five times one morning… we were so young. I was seventeen... you eighteen, I believe. Freshly out of Hogwarts…Ron cursed you that day for _killing _the 'Golden Trio'… He tried to frame you for something childish…I can't recall but-- what? What is it Draco?" His eyes quickly intensified as she spoke.

"It aligns, Hermione! I was framed for killing my father… I was framed for killing the 'Golden Trio'…"

"No, Draco, you weren't framed for _killing _the 'Golden Trio'…it was the force that drove Ron to attempt framing you…"

"Yes, so it makes sense…He framed me because I **killed **the Golden Trio. Ron framed me for killing the Golden Trio…it aligns. What matters is…I was framed for killing…. 'your worlds do align…just not in so subtle ways…'" Draco finally understood Minerva's wise words.

"How did I prove my innocence?" Draco questioned hungrily.

"Of course, you told them you were with me the entire morning…. But that was not good enough for Ron. So, in a month or two, we proved him wrong because I was pregnant with Dylan… He was conceived the day you supposedly did wrong… you had an alibi."

"And… Dylan was born when I was nineteen…" The platinum blonde whispered.

"Yes… Draco, please…. You're frightening me… You're speaking nonsense! " Hermione made a movement to stand.

"Oh Merlin… please let Dylan be my alibi…"

"Drac..ooo--- Dracccccooooo…. Aaaaaarrrrrrreeeee yyyyyooou ooooka-" Hermione's words became extremely incoherent… the room spun, creating brilliant colors in Draco's head.

"Draco! I'll drink the tea…- I'll cease incessant questions…DRACO!"

****

000

…Then…

The familiar sound of the Dementors inhalations of life, memories, happiness now deafened him… he shivered when his skin made contact with a cool stone wall…

…Azkaban?

* * *

AHHHHHH! I made it this far guys! Sigh … I apologize for the delayed update. But this chapter frustrated the hell out of me… then--- it all clicked. I hope the alignment shit made sense to you all because I made sense to me! I don't know if the next chapter will be the last one or not but…. Hmmm I'll decide by the amount of feedback I get… what I mean is .. Feedback as in how you take this chapter and chapter twelve. Review, please? I love hearing from you fans!

Kristine.


	13. Chapter Twelve

65 reviews for chapter 11, that is astounding. Thank you all so much for all your support! I don't know if this is the last chapter yet or not; but my sequel will be called : . So watch out for it! I don't expect to start on it soon!

A/N : 65 reviews for chapter 11, that is astounding. Thank you all so much for all your support! I don't know if this is the last chapter yet or not; but my sequel will be called : **Hype**. So watch out for it! I don't expect to start on it _too _soon!

NOTE : The 'future is no more from now on unless I say otherwise. All mentions of Hermione, Draco and other characters are of 'Azkaban' Draco's time.

Draco (20)

Hermione (19)

* * *

On with the story

"Oh darling, you're making quite a mess." Hermione chuckled as the five month old infant refused the spoonful of baby food Hermione had offered to him. He giggled in response to his mother's playful scold.

Hermione bit her lip, gently running her fingers through his delicate dirty blonde hair.

"Why do you have to look so much like your father?"

**000**

"Malfoy! You've got a visitor.

"And I was beginning to think nobody cared." The haggard guard (not a dementor) said sarcastically as he unlocked Draco's cell. Four other guards accompanied the first guard, all escorting Draco to the visitor's chambers. To put it lightly, Draco was a heavily guarded detainee.

"Whoever it is, they requested a private room. But don't get any ideas, Malfoy. You have twenty minutes."

And with that, Draco was shoved into a dimly lit chamber, door slamming forcefully behind him.

"Welcome back, godson." Came his godmother's voice from the shadows. With a simple snap of her fingers, the magnitude of light emitting from the single light bulb increased.

The light revealed two armchairs situated at the center of the chamber.

Minerva stepped towards them, Draco followed.

"I see you made the 'trip' back unharmed." Minerva smiled gently as she took a seat.

Sitting down himself, Draco felt his throat tighten at the mention of his return. It was so abrupt… he hadn't given his _family _a proper goodbye.

"Align do both worlds indeed, I did not give Hermione a proper goodbye in either 'worlds'."

A soft sigh was all the response Draco got from his godmother.

"Let's not dwell on the … future." Minerva stopped short to smile at what she'd just spoken, to anyone else but her and Draco it would not have made any sense! "I did not just come here to see if you were alright, child. It may alarm you slightly, but your visit was very costly. Now, when I say costly, I am in no means talking about money. But costly meaning time. The potion Albus and I brewed had allowed you to be in another dimension, yes. But for a price. For every one day you were there, six months _here _elapsed. Therefore, since you spent two days _there_, you've missed an entire **year **_here._"

"I see…" Draco shrugged. Though his godmother's eager expression puzzled him.

'Am I missing something?' Draco thought cautiously.

"That doesn't alter my situation whatsoever, does it…?" He question slowly.

"Oh Merlin! I thought you _already _figured that aspect out! Here I was thinking you'd be _elated _at the news… _twelve _**months**!"

**000**

"It's been _twelve _months since his sentencing, 'Mione! You've been struggling with the child… financially, he could really help!" Harry urged pleadingly.

He looked around the dingy flat Hermione and her son resided in. Her living room was also her bedroom/dining room. The bathroom was horrendous, how Hermione tolerated bathing in there horrified Harry. And her 'kitchen' consisted of …nothing. Hermione was a horrible cook! She usually used ordered take-out, if she could afford it.

Ronald Weasley's booming voice brought Harry back from his daze.

"NO! Harry, we've been helping her! She and the kid are doing _fine_! She doesn't need **him**." Ron interjected fiercely.

Hermione winced at the tone of his voice.

"FINE! You think Hermione and Dylan are doing **FINE**? Look around you, Ron! She can't continue to live like this! If I bloody could, I would offer Hermione my flat at headquarters, but our housing is strictly for Aurors _only_!"

"YOU THINK I WOULDN'T DO THE SAME!" Ron bellowed.

"I can't believe they stripped you of your rankings, 'Mione. You were Britain's highest ranking female Auror…" Harry turned away from Ron, his eyes fell on the frail woman who was once the most powerful woman in the Wizarding World. Held in her arms, Draco Malfoy's heir.

_Wonderful heritage kid. Your mother is an ex-Auror, stripped of all her titles…was once and never shall be ever again. Oh and your father… youngest ever to be sent into Azkaban, something to be proud of. For murdering his father..._ The boy who lived couldn't help but pity Hermione. How upset would she be if she attained the knowledge of her own best friend pitying her?

"She just had to be a whore for an hour of her life." Ron mumbled almost incoherently.

But all heard it... And it hung in the air.

Hermione closed her eyes, clutching Dylan closer to her chest.

"How _dare _you! You have been _everything _**but **supportive to Hermione this past year! Why do you insist on Hermione staying locked up in this hellhole anyway? It made sense at first, I suppose, but the media has lost interest in the Malfoy/Granger 'romance'. She has to see him!"

"NO! She will _never _see that bastard. **Ever. **Not while I'm still breathing." Ron hissed.

"You give me no choice then, Ron.

"You are under arrest for holding Miss Hermione Granger hostage. Against her will has she been held in this flat for ten long months." Harry spat in his strictly business, monotone voice. Set aside only for his arrests and whatnot.

"These charges are _ridiculous_! Down right outrageous!" Ron protested angrily as Harry cast vigorous binding spells on him.

"Maybe they are outrageous… and ridiculous, but that's not for you to decide now is it Ron? I have been gathering evidence for the past eight months, Ron. I have observed your behavior, your treatment of Hermione…" Harry began, but Ron interrupted.

"You've been planning my arrest! Bastard! This entire time… you've been planning it!"

"Since that day Malfoy was arrested... I have been doubting you. You conniving monster.

"I had no reason to believe Hermione when she came to me… frantic…scared… **betrayed**. But as the months progressed, your hate for Malfoy was apparent, obvious. Your insistence of keeping Hermione away from him only heightened my suspicions… It all fits, Ron." Harry nearly spat on Ron in revulsion.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Ron barked, though instead of keeping his voice even… it was all too evident.

He was guilty.

"You framed Draco Malfoy for the murder of Lucius Malfoy."

* * *

JUSTICE WILL BE SERVED!

Next chapter… will Draco and Hermione be reunited?

REVIEW! Please!

Kristine.


	14. Finally!

_

* * *

_

****

Chapter Thirteen:

A horrible cackle overflowed the entire flat with uneasiness.

"And what, may I ask, is your evidence to back that absurd accusation?" Ron's eyes were narrow slits as he glared at the child in Hermione's arms.

Harry followed his gaze.

"You know something, don't you?" Harry said through gritted teeth as a smirk surfaced on Ron's ugly freckled face.

"I have the right to remain silent, half blood." Ron spat viscously.

**000**

**Ronald Weasley- Arrested**

The shock of Ronald Weasley's, once highly respected Auror, untimely arrest still sends tremors throughout the Wizarding World. On what charges, the officials have yet to release. The little information we gathered is that he was taken from a flat in Muggle London and is being held somewhere in the Ministry. Also, he is being kept under heavy, heavy surveillance at all times.

Of course we, the Wizarding Community are making our own assumptions as to why this very well respected Wizard was arrested.

The biggest assumption and _desire _is Weasley having something, anything to do with Draco Malfoy's 'unjust' sentencing. We asked Harry Potter, Weasley's ex-best friend and captor, if he could either deny or contend to the rumor and he simply pushed past us.

Why on earth would Weasley be connected to Malfoy? How did this rumor start, you wonder? An anonymous source leaked information to us and others the night of Weasley's arrest. The one piece of information he/she offered to us all was that Draco Malfoy was mentioned during a heated argument between Potter and Weasley.

Well, as of now, all we can do now is assume.

Your guess and almost as good as mine.

**--End--**

**000**

"Hermione… please. Go visit her. The news of his son will be publicly known once you testify against Ron. You don't want Narcissa Malfoy finding out by a front page article on the Daily Prophet. Don't give me that glare, 'Mione. I am simply suggesting you see Dylan's grandmother because if she finds out from someone else other than you or Malfoy, she might take him away. It's for the safety of your son! " Hermione and Harry stood beside a fireplace of the Ministry of Magic. The floo powder was already clutched in her balled up fist.

"Draco doesn't even know…" Hermione protested weakly.

"I have a good feeling about Mrs. Malfoy knowing first, Miss Granger." Came a voice from behind the now 'Golden Twosome' (LMAO).

Startled, Hermione released her grip on the powder in her hand, making a mess on the tidy marble floors of the Ministry.

Cursing lightly, she muttered an all too familiar cleaning spell.

"Albus, you're going to be the death of us all." Harry chuckled, patting his former headmaster on the back lightheartedly.

Albus Dumbledore beamed at his former students before turning his attention back to Hermione.

"Harry told me about you revealing the little one's existence to Mrs. Malfoy. I have notified her to expect your arrival." He stopped short to wink at the nervous brunette. " I thought you'd need an extra push."

Hermione snorted. "More like a shove, Albus."

"Whatever gets you there. As long as you get there. Go on, she is expecting you by two o'clock on the dot."

**Malfoy Manor**

"Ah, Miss Granger. Welcome, to Malfoy Manor." Narcissa Malfoy smiled gently at the young woman before her.

Narcissa Malfoy; she has been aging for nearly 43 years; yet her beauty surpasses many of those half of her age. Straight, long, silky pale blond hair contrasted beautify against her soft, paler skin.

"Mrs. Malfoy, thank you for graciously allowing me inside your home." Hermione stuttered nervously.

"Dear, I am not Lucius. I do not care for all that bloodline rubbish." Narcissa linked an arm through Hermione's, leading her into a grand living space. "Shall we sit?"

"Let's." Hermione gave a feeble smile as she sat.

"Now, Albus has said you needed to speak to me about an important matter? Oh, and I am so, so sorry for the arrest of that ill-fated Weasley boy. The agony you and the rest of his family and friends must be going through. It must have been quite as agonizing as it was for me when my Draco was taken from me."

Hermione's throat tightened at the mention of Draco _and _Ron.

"Don't feel too sorry for Ronald, Mrs. Malfoy… he is the reason Draco is in Azkaban ."

If possible, any color on Narcissa's face drained in an alarming rate.

"W-what?"

"Please, I will fill you in on that matter later on. That wasn't the main reason I came here to see you." Hermione wrung her hands nervously.

"Out with it, Hermione! If it's bigger news than my son's innocence …"

"Draco fathered my five month old child." She spat it out so fast, it was nearly impossible for Narcissa to piece it together. But this was the mother of Draco Malfoy, trouble maker extraordinaire, he was the world's fastest talker when it came time to tell her what he'd done to make his father so upset.

"Oh…my…," Narcissa's voice softened tremendously, she stood to embrace Hermione. "I'm a grandmother!" She squeezed Hermione tighter. "Hermione, this is absolutely _wonderful_."

As they pulled away, Hermione withdrew a vial from the pocket of her scarlet robe.

"I figured you'd want some type of DNA to prove that he is in fact a Malfoy, this is a strand of his hair."

"I'll get one of the house elves brew the potion right away!"

As they waited for the results of the potion, Hermione and Narcissa got acquainted; Narcissa decided not to nag the poor girl about her son's potential release... yet.

Days seemed to pass until a shaking house elf made its way to his mistress with a vial filled with purple liquid.

"Good, good. Now, this potion will tell us the date of the procreation, time of the conception, and of course the mother and father! Tully, hand me a piece of parchment and my wand." Narcissa ordered gently.

Hermione's confusion must have been apparent on her face, for Narcissa deepened her explanation.

"All I have to do is drop a little of the potion onto the parchment, recite the incantation, and voila-- our results!"

The young mother smiled, gratefully.

"I see."

In a matter of seconds, Narcissa had already recited the spell, and the two women now waited with bated breaths for the results to scrawl themselves onto the parchment.

_Date conceived : October 13th  
Time of day : 9:17 in the morning  
Conceived by : Draco Alexander Malfoy and Hermione Ann Granger_

Both mouths agape, the two women stared down at the piece of parchment disbelievingly.

"M-m- morning of October 13th?" Narcissa stammered in apparent astonishment.

"Y-yes... Merlin... we conceived Dylan the day... no... the _morning _Lucius was murdered. We were together that morning… Draco and I both knew that… he had an alibi." Hermione felt the exultant tears fill her eyes.

"Just no proof… and now we have all the proof we need," Narcissa looked around her cautiously before exclaiming--"MY SON IS INNOCENT! THANK YOU MERLIN!"

_That was so unladylike, so unlike me… so necessary!_ Narcissa thought to herself gleefully.

Hermione laughed and cheered alongside _her _son's grandmother.

Eventually, the cheering subdued, Narcissa needed to know what that bastard did that resulted in her son's imprisonment.

The two women now sitting, Hermione spoke.

"He's just been arrested, mind you. All I know is the day Draco was taken as a prisoner, I was stopped from going to see him. Ron... he was in a hooded cloak. And he threatened me. He told me Draco would receive the Kiss if I didn't keep my 'mudblood' mouth shut. I refused. Draco had an alibi--You heard him yelling it to me that morning on the TeleWiz; the entire Wizarding World did. Him breaking up with me was pretty…public." Hermione's voice cracked. Narcissa patted her on the knee sympathetically.

Inhaling deeply, Hermione continued,

"I was under a lot of dark magic by the time I reached Malfoy Estate. To this day, I have no idea what kind of spells they were... all I know is that it prevented me from saving Draco…"

"Hermione, all that matters now is getting Weasley to receive that Dementor's Kiss." Narcissa brushed Hermione's falling tears away.

Getting on her feet, Lady Malfoy grinned (YES! GRINNED!) at her grandson's mother.

"How about we set that boy of ours free?"

**Granger Home**

Hermione and Narcissa Apparated to Hermione's parents' backyard patio.

They had to pick up Dylan!

"Mum? Dad?" Opening the back door, Hermione led Narcissa into an average middle class family home in the suburbs of Muggle London.

"In here, dear!" Came her father's baritone voice.

Hermione sped up, turning into what seemed to be the living room; Narcissa reluctantly followed.

"Is he asleep?" Narcissa heard her whisper, referring to a bundle of blankets cradled in the elder Granger's arms.

"No, no... he's just in one of those silent spells. Oh, honey... who is this?" Helena (Hey! We know her!) asked smiling as she handed Dylan to Hermione. While in the process, she managed to notice Narcissa.

"Narcissa Malfoy, mother of Draco Malfoy, grandmother of Dylan." Narcissa held an elegant hand out for Helena to take.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Malfoy. I am Helena Granger, Dylan's other grandmother. _He's_ my husband... Thomas Granger." Hearing his name, Hermione's father tore his eyes away feom the television, he stood from his coveted armchair to shake Narcissa's hand as well.

"What brings you to our home, Mrs. Malfoy?" Thomas asked politely.

"To make an entirely long story short, my son, the father of your grandchild is about to be an innocent man. We need to collect baby Dylan in order to do so."

Helena and Thomas exchanged ecstatic/skeptical looks before allowing insane grins to spread on their faces.

"Well, go on! Don't let us keep you!"

**Azkaban**

"I'll go fetch Malfoy." The guard said with feigned enthusiasm as he closed the chamber door behind him.

"What if he's still angry with me for not defending him?" Hermione whispered fearfully.

Narcissa was in the process of altering the private visitor's chamber to mirror the Malfoy Manor Grand Room; visitors were allowed to change the setting to a more familiar surrounding.

"Draco's not one to hold a grudge, especially against a beautiful woman he loves."

Dylan cooed, as if understanding his grandmother's words.

"Aw, you agree with me, don't you?" Narcissa walked over to the small crib beside the sofa Hermione sat on.

"He is _so _handsome, darling."

"I'd expect you to say that, Narcissa. He looks just like his father when he was an infant."

They both giggled.

But it all ceased at once when the heard the door creak open...

**000**

What a sight Draco's eyes met.

Were his eyes fooling him or was he at Malfoy Manor? Was his mother really bending over a crib, giggling? Narcissa Malfoy _never_ giggled. His eyes continued to scan the the familiar Grand Room. His heart skipped three beats-- Hermione!

Crib.

Baby.

Hermione.

Me.

DYLAN!

This little revelation caused Draco to stumble into room, causing the door to squeak, causing the giggling to stop.

Narcissa looked over her shoulder, beaming.

"Draco, love." She approached him, slowly. Taking in the sight of him. She visited weekly but today was _very _different.

"Mum." He embraced her, Hermione watched him from afar, sitting on the sofa; and he watched her.

As he pulled away, eyeing his mother carefully…pointedly.

"Oh! Umm... I need to be somewhere for about fifteen minutes." Narcissa turned to wink at Hermione before elegantly gliding to the door.

Draco shoved his hands into the pockets of his ragged black Azkaban robes as the door snapped shut.

"What took you so long to visit?" He asked her maliciously, the glare he'd fixed on her was _extremely _unnerving.

"Honestly, did you really want me to visit?"

He stepped a little closer towards her.

"Of course I did. I wanted to know what awoke your sudden disloyalty to me." He spat coolly.

"Draco, I promise you I will explain everything once your mother returns."

He snorted.

"She left us alone for fifteen minutes, obviously she's expecting you to tell me something. I don't know why you're here with my mum but I'm sure you two will tell me in time."

Draco had a difficult time, putting on this act, of not knowing that the child in the crib was Dylan. It took a lot of him to restrain himself from snogging Hermione mad-- he had to remember _she _betrayed **him**. **This** Hermione had not yet gained his forgiveness, he couldn't disregard the betrayal as easily as he did with the _other _Hermione…

"I--" Hermione began, but Dylan decided he wanted to be carried, crying to inform his mother of what he wanted.

"Excuse me." She walked to the crib.

_Baby Dylan..._ Draco thought affectionately.

"Whose kid?" He managed to ask in an even voice.

She merely turned around, locking eyes with his.

"Do you remember October 13th? That morning we spent together?"

Draco sneered. "The question is do you? I was under the impression you did not, given that you did nothing to provide an alibi for me. That was the day my father was murdered. A murder I was wrongfully accused of committing. How could I kill my father when I was fucking you all morning." He didn't mean to sound so harsh.

"Well, all that 'fucking' as you so nicely phrased it, resulted in this baby boy, Dylan. He's your alibi." Hermione hissed viciously.

"Pardon me?" Draco croaked out.

_I know Dylan is my child but… he was conceived the day of the murder I was accused of committing…?_ Draco thought, frantically trying to piece the puzzle in his head together.

She almost smiled.

"He was conceived that morning, Draco." She said softly.

Draco stepped closer…

"May I?"

"Of course..," Hermione gently placed the child in his arms.

"Why didn't you come forward with this information earlier?" He asked coldly, looking down at the child.

"Your mother and I discovered it today." Hermione replied evenly.

"How can a traitor partake in producing such beauty?" Draco cooed, marveling at Dylan's appearance.

Hermione bit her lip, he called her a traitor.

_Remember, he still thinks you betrayed him…_ She reminded herself.

Suddenly, the father of her child looked up at her, smirking.

"Weasel got arrested."

She took a deep breath at the mention of Ron, nodding at Draco's statement.

"What for? Robbing Gringotts?" He joked feebly, noticing how pale his 'former' lover had become.

"If only it was something as forgivable as stealing money…" Draco heard her mumble to herself.

"It can't be as hard as forgiving the one you love for betraying you." He replied softly.

"I LOVED RON; HE WAS MY BROTHER! Draco, he betrayed me…in the most agonizing way."

"Huh, that sounds too familiar to me…I _love _you. **You **betrayed _me _in the most _agonizing _way." Draco growled.

"Betraying you meaning what, Draco? Is it called betrayal if you save your boyfriend from receiving the Dementor's Kiss? If you had to look straight into your best friend's eyes while he called you a mudblood repeatedly? If you had to listen to Ron Weasley recite dark magic over and over again, knowing those curses were going to prevent you from saving the one you love?

"Or does betrayal mean being held against your will inside a disgusting London flat, for TEN LONG MONTHS? When all you want to do is visit the father of your child? Is it really betrayal…having to look at the man who sent Draco Malfoy into prison day after day, trying not to cringe at his touch, wince at his voice, go insane at the sight of him.

"IS IT BETRAYAL KNOWING THAT THE MAN WHO YOU CALLED YOUR BROTHER FRAMED THE ONLY PERSON YOU CAN'T LEAVE WITHOUT? I was unable to say ANYTHING Draco, Ron kept me under close surveillance…if I hadn't talked to Harry that day of your arrest, moments before Ron arrived… I'd still be in that flat…

"So, tell me, Draco… did I really betray you?" Hermione was out of breath, from crying, from yelling... from finally speaking the _entire _truth.. from not having to keep it _just _to herself.

Saying that Draco was dumbfounded, astonished, flabbergasted, astounded, shocked, stunned… _complete _understatements.

Gradually he processed everything she'd yelled at him…

Weasley threatened her... that was enough to make his blood boil, adding to that, the weasel had cast dark curses on Hermione…preventing her from backing his alibi up…

_That explains emotionless expression that morning of my arrest…against her will in a flat for ten months … he wouldn't let her see me… So it would impossible for her to tell me..._

"That bastard framed me."

Narcissa stepped back into the chamber as her son spoke.

The sight she met :

Hermione sat on the sofa… face buried into her hands, elbows resting on her knees. Breathing slowly and deeply, catching her breath. Draco standing before the mother his child, Dylan cradled in his arms.

Her only son then murmured something incoherent.

Looking up, he was suddenly aware of his mother's presence, he walked to her.

"Mum... Take the boy. Give us a few more minutes." Draco whispered.

"Of course…"

Once again his mother was gone, Dylan held in her loving arms.

Draco approached Hermione's sobbing form cautiously.

He had the resist the urge to turn away-- he was ashamed to be in her presence. She was _so _strong, when he had thought of her as _so _weak.

_Stupid, stupid, stupid… how could I ever have thought she had betrayed me?_ He spat disgustedly at himself as he continued to make his way to her.

He knelt down before her.

"Hermione… I feel like an idiot." He whispered.

"You should." Came her muffled response.

" I never should have doubted you…"

"I know." She sniffed, still refusing eye contact.

"Look at me…" Draco pleaded.

"Why should I?"

"So I can kiss you properly."

Slowly, Hermione lifted her face out of her hands.

And…

SMACK.

"Bloody hell! You slapped me!" Draco whimpered.

It brought back recollections of their third year together in Hogwarts, Draco shuddered inwardly.

"THAT, was for using such vulgar language around a lady and your child!"

Draco thought hard…OH. _How could I kill my father when I was **fucking **you all morning..._

"Oh. I apologize for that."

"And THIS…" Hermione began-- he closed his eyes, preparing for another strike…

........

…It never came though, instead... Draco felt her soft, moist lips touch his.

"…my apology for slapping you. I'm sorry, Draco, but you know I don't tolerate that kind of language. It had to be done." Hermione smiled at his relieved expression.

But, slowly his expression darkened with guilt and shame.

"Hermione...I..."

"Shhh, all that matters now is getting Ron convicted and your arrest justified."

She knew he regretted doubting her, she always could read his emotions through his eyes. He was contented and grateful too… but the emotion that stood out the most made her heart swell…

"I love you, Hermione."

"I love you too."

_fin._

* * *

Don't be mad if you don't like the ending! At least they're back together!

**THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER. I AM WANT SOME REVIEWS! **lol

**SO REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!**

HYPE will pick up after : " I love you too."

Draco being a free man has not entirely registered in his mind yet; I wonder what he'll do? Hahaha. Oh, and his anger is on hold right now; until he sees Ron…

Yep; so watch out for the sequel.

Now in **HYPE **we will follow the couple through Ron's trial, Draco's release from prison…

Draco and Hermione. Their engagement, will it happen?

Where will Hermione and Dylan live? The Manor? Malfoy Estate?

Shopping excursions, how much will they spend?

Scandals; did Draco really impregnate that woman? Is Hermione really having an affair?

The arguments.

The appearances at major Wizarding events

Did Hermione really pose for PlayWizard?

Why are the paparazzi so insistent on taking pictures of Dylan?

Will her Auror rankings be reinstated?

If so; will Draco let her continue her career?

Questions, questions, questions…..

Will the media tear Draco and Hermione apart?

All coming soon in HYPE.

The first chapter should be released the third week of July; no sooner.

Kristine.


End file.
